The Dragon Will Fly
by ZeXal2828
Summary: The Dragon Will Fly, first story by ZeXal, AKA me! This story is a SYOC in the One Piece world, following the stories of characters who died in the Real World, and are Resurrected in this one! Form is inside the story at the bottom of chapter 1. Expect this story to be funny at times, then serious! Characters will die, there will be no exceptions! Closed right now!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is my first Fanfiction! I am ZeXal, pleased to meet you! I hope you have a great time reading this fanfiction! Now, before we begin, let me say that I will try to upload at least once a week, if not, once every two weeks. I have a busy schedule right now, and chapters won't be too long for now. Now, let us start!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
_ _ZeXal2828 - First Story_

My name is Zmeu Stea. It is Romanian, and it means Dragon and Star respectively. And like my name, I have grown very fond of Stars and the Dragons I read about in books, online and on paperback, since, well, they aren't real.

I have many interests, but the most relevant one right now, is anime. I love watching anime on my laptop, and it is like a breathe of fresh air in a polluted world! In other words, it feels nice! It is so interesting, and I always dream about being in an anime world, where almost anything is possible! Well, it depends on what anime you're in though.

Dragons can exist in anime too, which really makes me happy! I've learn a lot about the world, through anime... Historical, futuristic, modern, fantasy... Ideals, ideas, goals... Everything that you can think about exists in anime, and that is why I love to watch it!

Sometimes I even read the manga, but I'm not used to reading right to left, since all the books I read is left to right, it really messes with my head and I always feel like I'm reading the wrong thing first.

I really like to think about the anime world, and what it would be like to live there, since I live in a completely normal one, with a completely normal life.

But... Maybe that dream, will become reality? Well, at least right now, I think it will.

Since, you know...

 _I died._

* * *

It was just a regular, normal day. I woke up like normal. I changed my clothes from pajamas to my school clothes like normal. I ate breakfast like normal. Said a few words to my parents and little sister like normal. I walked to school like normal. I attended class like normal. And I walked home like normal.

But what was different about today, than every other day of my normal life?

The first clue that today was different, was when I fell out of my bed, when I woke up. I was having a very good dream, but then... As my eyes opened up that morning, finding the top of my head on the carpet of my floor, covers all out of whack, the dream disappeared and I completely forgot about it.

I remembered thinking that it was such a good dream and wondering what it was...

I told my little sister about my forgotten dream, and she laughed it off, saying that it was just like me.

I walked to school thinking heavily about it, but when my two good-ol' friends showed up, I forgot about that. I talked to them on the way to school about that new Fire Emblem game that came out. They already had it, one picking Conquest, the other Birthright. I didn't have enough money to get either, but they said that since they picked those routes, then I should pick the third, when it comes out for DLC. They said it would be harder, but then we wouldn't be the same, picking the same path and all that.

It was weird, since they were basically saying that I can't play the game for a much longer time period, but they also said that they would pay for it instead of me, so for that, I let the matter drop.

Besides, it was an expensive game, at least to my allowance, so I was glad they would be paying for it for me.

Then we were at school, and it was the same as always. Learning subjects that I wouldn't be using later in life, I spent my time sleeping through class.

Then it was lunch, and we had pizza, so I ate it happily. Then it was back to class and I couldn't fall asleep, so I passed the time like any main character in an anime would do - look out the window with a hand underneath my chin, thinking about life. Of course since I didn't sit next to a window, I just propped up my head with my hand underneath my chin, and looked at the teacher as he rambled on and on about what would be on the test next Thursday or whatever. You know, the usual.

When the bell rang later that day, I nearly celebrated, but I kept my cool. After that, I talked to my friends as we left the school. They asked if I wanted to hit up the arcade, but I said that I had to go pick up my little sister at her school.

So, saying goodbye, I made my way to my little sister's school.

When I picked her up, she greeted me with one of her friends. Since she was in the fifth grade and I was eleventh grade, I was treated with respect. Or should have been.

It was the first time I met her, and when she saw me, she thought I was some kind of pedophile after her friend, who just so happened to be my sister. After I cleared up that mistake, she left, sometimes looking back at me, and giving me the sign that meant she was watching me.

Either she hates men, or she didn't trust me... brother or not.

And so that led me to my current situation. Standing at a green light, waiting for it to turn red so we could walk across the street and get home. The cars zoomed on by and me and my sister waited in comfortable silence.

She was bouncing up and down on her shoes, eager to get home, do her homework, and play that new game she got yesterday for her birthday. It was the reason my pockets were empty, and I put a lot of time into that game, researching which game she would like the most, and buying the one I could afford... which just so happened, to be the best game I could give her! When she saw the game, she freaked out, saying that she wanted it for so long!

As her brother, I couldn't be even more happier... even if I had to sacrifice that new Fire Emblem game, just to make her happy.

That was when it happened. The light went red, and there was no cars on the road. My sister ran forward, with me yelling to not run. I walked after her, too lazy to run with me.

Of course, that was when she spun around, saying that she would be al right, just like in any other anime, and some idiot in a truck was falling asleep behind the wheel.

Of course, I saw the truck. Who wouldn't see the truck? Well... as long as you were looking the right way, which my sister wasn't.

My eyes wide, I ran forward, and pushed her out of the way, just in time to save her life, and get hit by a ruck at the same time.

Like any other protagonist, I stared ahead, with dark eyes, bones broken and dizzy. I think something pierced into my right lung, but I wasn't sure... just that I seemed to feel something warm underneath me. I remember seeing my little sister at my side, crying, and a sound like an ambulance getting closer... What was it called again? Sirens? I wasn't sure at the time. My vision was fading, and my mental capacities were reaching its limits.

I couldn't move my body, and I definitely couldn't breathe... Why was everything so dark? I couldn't see... anything... Where was my little sister?

Where... was she? It's too dark... I can't see... I can't move... I can't... Bereethe.

And then everything stopped.

* * *

I was floating in nothing. A black void. An abyss. Nothing. I didn't know if I could see, since all I saw was the black abyss. I didn't dare try to move my limbs, since they were numb. I didn't know If I was alive, or dead, but I figured dead, since I vaguely remember getting hit by a truck...

In a burst of light, the dark abyss was invaded and a figure stood in front of me, holding a mirror. Even though it was a mirror, I couldn't see my reflection within it.

I tried to move forward to get a better look of who held it, but found that I couldn't move. I looked down at myself, by rolling my eyes downward, since my head didn't want to move, and saw something... disturbing.

I didn't have a body.

' _What the Hell is this?_ ' I tried to say, but the words only ran through my nonexistent head.

I flailed around in the void, part black, part white, where the figure was, but nothing happened. My arms didn't move. My legs didn't move. Nothing happened. I only felt more uncomfortable.

"Hello. Brave Hero." The person in front of me said, gaining my attention. I then tried to scream, asking where I was, but once again, the words only ran through my head.

' _Where the Hell am I?_ ' I tried to ask.

"You are in the boundary between life and death." She said. "Just imagine yourself sitting on a fence, between a dead yard, and a lively yard, if you do not understand." I nodded with my nonexistent head and she continued. "I have called you here today, since you gave your life for another, Young Hero."

' _Hero? I'm not a Hero!_ ' I tried to tell her. But like earlier, she answered, even though I the words I tried to say, only went through my head.

"Yes you are. You saved your Little Sister from eminent death, did you, or did you not?" I could feel a smile forming on her lips, as I could only agree with her words. "And so, you are a Hero."

' _I don't get it... How can you reply to me, when I can't talk?_ ' I asked her.

"Don't you understand?" She said, tilting her head. "I am a Goddess, and so it is only natural that I can understand you."

' _I... see... What is going to happen now?_ '

"You have one of two choices." She said to me, holding up two fingers, holding the mirror with one hand, even though it looked heavy. "You can either go to Heaven... or resurrect in a different world. Of course, when you are born in this other world, you will be the same age as now with all of your memories. And, on another good note, if you die there again, though you won't be able to resurrect again, you will be able to go to heaven and be with your family and friends from this world, and those you call friends in that world. A good deal, if I may say so."

' _Re...ally? It's a good deal?_ ' I thought about my choices. On one hand, I can go to some kind of fantasy world, that might have magic and I'll be able to live a not normal life... But on the other, I can go to Heaven and be comfortable, never going through hardships again. But... Some part of me yearns to be resurrected. Maybe it is because I want to live a new life... one that isn't normal? Yes... I remember. I always wanted a life that I could define as whatever I want. A life where I can do whatever I want. So... would being resurrected be to my good? Yes. That has to be it.

' _I want to be resurrected in this other world._ ' I thought to her.

She nodded. "Very well. Before you go to this other world, you are allowed to take two powers, weapons, or whatever you wish with you. This includes anything real and anything fake."

' _Anything I want? Even... let's say... becoming a new race, wanting a super powerful sword, the power to control the elements... I can wish for anything?_ ' I clarified.

"Anything." She answered back.

Thinking about this, and the anime I have watched thus far, I came to a couple of powers, abilities, and weapons I want. But I could only take two with me... Which ones? Well, obviously, from Bleach, a Zanpakuto, since they evolve from the user and are alive and all that. Who wouldn't want one of those cool swords? They can be anything! Fire, ice, snow, darkness, illusions, water, light, wind! So, there is one... But what about the other?

What do I like? Stars and dragons. How can I bend this to fit me... Hm... Oh! I got it...

' _Okay. For my first wish... I want a Zanpakuto._ '

"Very well. And what is your second wish?"

' _I want to become a Dragon of the Stars!_ '

"Oh?" She said, surprised. "A dragon of the stars? Just like your name? Very well, but be warned! I cannot make you fully a dragon, since you are human... You will be half-dragon and half-human with the power of the stars behind your fists..." She nodded to herself. "Your Zanpakuto will be an Asauchi, and you will have to learn its name for it to be a real Zanpakuto. You will possess almost every power a regular Soul Reaper possesses... You will not have longevity, you will age and die eventually, if not from a wound, poison, or some other means. Your durability will be increased and you will be able to take multiple attacks and wounds now. You will have spiritual power, known as Reiryoku, and your Reiatsu will flow strong, based on your soul. If you meet any Pluses, or ghosts, you can do a Konso on them. You will become skilled with a blade, but you will need experience. Zanjutsu will be engraved into your head, and it will be up to you to change your style into something else, or to perfect it. You will learn Hakuda and Hoho, the unarmed fighting style and high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. You will know how to do the Flash Step, but you will have to practice. You will not be able to do Kido, Hado, or Bakudo. You will not be invisible to others, since you are not technically a Soul Reaper." She explained everything I would have with the Zanpakuto. I was a bit sad that I couldn't use Kido, or live forever, but for one, I wouldn't use much Kido anyway, and I do want to have a natural life.

"As for the Dragon part... You will be a half-breed. Human and Dragon. You will be a certain breed of dragon, called the Dragon of the Stars, and you will be incredibly powerful and durable. Your endurance will triple and you will be able to heal much faster than regular humans and have much better senses than them. You won't be able to breathe fire, but you will have wings to fly and a tail as well. Since you have Soul Reaper powers, you can already fly if you become strong enough, so it is up to you if you want to use your new Dragon wings. Of course, you will resist flames a heat."

When she finished speaking, she let go of the mirror she held and it slowly moved over to me, a visible outline of a shape appearing in it. The shape reminded me of what I used to look like, only without any color, or any features. It was basically an outline of my head.

"When you are ready, just grab onto that mirror and your appearance will change to fit the world and your new powers... and you will appear in the world. I wish you good luck on your new journey and goodbye." She bowed lightly to me, and disappeared in a flash of light. The void immediately filled up with darkness and all was dark once again.

I tried to stretch out my hands, and I found that I had limbs again. Smiling at that, I grabbed the mirror, bringing it closer to my face. As it neared me, It increased in size until it was as long as my body.

I had silver hair, that covered my ears and black bangs which fell down in front of my eyes. Since my hair covered my ears, I could barely see the tips of my now pointed ears. In the back, my silver hair fell down to the middle of my neck. My eyes were also different, I now had clear golden eyes, with red elliptical pupils. This must be because I was now part dragon.

Looking down, I saw that I wore a white hoodie, that had black pockets and hoods, with it being half zipped up and the sleeves only reached to just before my elbows. Underneath that, I saw a black shirt with a blue dragon on it, and a white cloth wrap climbing up my right arm, from my wrist up to my shoulder. I could feel its tightness even though I was now a dragon. I wore black baggy pants and black shoes. Behind me, silver wings with a black frame stretched wide, and behind me, on my lower back, just above my butt, was a silver tail.

I could feel the wings and tail slipping through openings in my clothes. I flapped my wings twice and moved my tail up and down. It was like controlling my other limbs, even though I just got the wings and tail, it feels like I've had them my entire life.

Then, a cracking noise filled the void, and I looked back at the mirror, which was now cracked. It continued to crack, until the entire mirror broke apart, and my vision was filled with light.

I remembered falling, and then a sensation of hitting ground, and I was out like a light.

* * *

The Goddess stared into a crystal ball, watching the Human, now part Dragon, hit the ground and fall unconscious. She moved her hand in front of the orb, and it disappeared. He would be asleep for some time now, approximately eight hours. It wasn't much time for a Goddess who lived forever, but it was a lot to someone with limited time like him.

Though he won't live forever, since he didn't acquire the Soul Reaper power of longevity, he will have an increased life since he is now part Dragon. He might expect a normal life span, but he will find that he will live almost to be ten thousand, if he was lucky to survive the battles he will have to fight.

And so, to help him on his way, the Goddess went to her knees and clasped her hands together, and prayed. She prayed to the Almighty God that he would receive good comrades for his journey, strong foes to defeat and become stronger as a result. She prayed for him to have a long life and success.

When she finished, she smiled. Now, who did she have to Resurrect or send to Heaven next? She turned around, and faced the next human who died...

* * *

 **Here are a few rules, to sending your character. I might've missed some, but who cares? PM me your character!**

 **1.) Since your character has died and is being reborn, he or she or it, must possess TWO different abilities, that they received from dying, this is something like becoming a half-breed, such as Human, obviously, and dragon, like my character. Anything that is a weapon, which you don't have to get, or a certain ability, such as Spirit Gun from Yu-Yu-Hakusho, don't know if I spelled that right, or the ability to fly! No immortality! Invencibility! But invisibility is A'O'kay!**

 **2.) This is about above. It can be from an Anime, Manga, Light Novel, or a Game! Anywhere! Even something from One Piece! As long as it is not something OP, like... White Beard's Devil Fruit Power, or Black Beard's, then we are all good! Though there are other OP powers that I will accept!**

 **3.) Just in case I have no idea what power you have, please explain it to me! Even if it is the ability to Control Fire! Like what I did up above, telling my character what powers he will have since he wanted a Zanpakuto and to be a Dragon!**

 **4.) About Zanpakutos, and other weapons and abilities that come from the soul... You cannot copy someone that has it! Like say... I want Zangetsu, the sword that the main character of Bleach, Ichigo, has! No, no, no! If you want a Zanpakuto, make your own!**

 **5.) NO GAMER ABILITIES! THAT IS TOO OP! Since, really... you can gain every ability with it. :P**

 **6.) If someone already has your power, if it is something like, say, Fire, then you can also have it, or Zanpakuto, or a half-breed of say, a Dragon, but if it is something special, like Time powers, then you can't have that... the person who put it first, can have it, and you have to make up something else! Unless I feel like having two, TWO, people with Time abilities... since ya know... Time vs Time. That would be a cool fight...**

 **7.) Tell me everything you can about your power! Weakness, Strength, Limitations, etc.! Someone with the ability to control fire, might have a limitation of only being able to use fire if it is already there, he cannot create fire! In this case, he might be stronger than someone who can create their own fire!**

 **8.) Fairy Tail magic is also accepted! Magic is accepted! Dragon Slayers are also accepted! Demon Slayers, God Slayers!**

 **9.) Concering the race... You have to be part Human, since you ARE human! This means, that you cannot be a full blooded dragon, Demon, God, Tiger, or Fish!**

 **10.) The last rule!... that I can think of... Please, PLEASE, be interesting! Make your character fun, interesting, etc., make your power interesting as well! No generic fire powers! Make the fire more interesting! Dammit! I don't want boring things! Boring is too boring, and I will deny your character until you fix him, her, or it, up! Thank you for reading!**

Name (Your name.):  
Nickname (Shortened version of your name, or something that describes your character that you can be called, or anything!):  
Title (Like it says, a title. Kind of like... The Dragon of Time, your name isn't that, but you can be called that.):  
Age (How old tha fuck are you?):  
Gender (Hello! My name is Professor ZeXal! Now tell me: Are you a boy, or a girl? Or something else?):  
Race (What are you? Half breed? Human? Dragon? Tiger? Mole? Fish? Tree?):  
Hometown (Somewhere in the REAL world we live in, for example, America, France, Japan, etc.):  
Height (How tall are you?):  
Weight (How much do you weigh?):  
Build (For example, are you lean?):  
Sexuality (Straight, Gay, lesbian? Both? I accept all!):  
Preferences (What kind of guy/girl/both, do you prefer? I prefer loli, as long as they are of age, but that doesn't matter!):  
Personality (What is your character like?):

Appearance (Hair, eyes, scars, paint?):

Outfit (Clothes.):

Skills (What you got? You got good aim, for example, good with swords? That kind of stuff. Abilities. Etc.):

Likes (What do you like?):

Dislikes (The same as above, only not like?):

Hobbies (What you like to do?):

Talents (What is your character good at?):

Weapons (If any):

Background (The past can stay the past, I totally agree with that... but I don't care right now, so give some shit about your character. HAS TO TELL HOW HE OR SHE OR IT DIES, SINCE IT RIDES ON THIS STORY LIKE A COWBOY RIDING A HORSE!):

Extras (Anything else, you want to share? Can be anything! About your character, mine, something about me, my form, my story, how your day went, or something as stupid as, "Hi."):

* * *

 **Okay, there it is! If you want to join in on the craziness that is this story, then the form is right above! I thank you for your time and please favorite, follow if you liked this, and review if you want to tell me if you liked this story or think it is trash! Please PM me your character if you decide to make one! Good bye and have a good day or night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back for the second chapter! Anyway... I got a few characters in and some favorites and follows! Possibly some reviews, but I don't remember... Anyway, I have enough males for the time being, so please send me some females! Dammit, I only have one female, and I have eight, counting my character!**

 **Shiroikage -** _Thanks for feeling that way, and thanks for telling me that there was spelling errors!_

 **Anyway, I will try to make this chapter longer, so yeah! Let's get started!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 2  
_

When my now golden eyes opened next, I was staring straight up into a little girls face. She had light red eyes, and shoulder length brown hair, that fell into my face. She wore a plain red shirt and white blouse.

I blinked once at the close proximity between the two of us, before she jumped away, a bit surprised that I was awake, and excited that I was awake.

"Hey, hey!" The girl yelled, a smile dawning on her face. "He's awake!" A small blush was on her face, but I ignored it. I sat up in the bed I was laying on and rubbed my face. I quickly noticed that I was wearing the same clothes from when I was in that void, and that my tail was slightly numb, probably because I was laying down on it. The same was with my wings, but to a lesser extent. Maybe they acted a little bit like pillows? They are pretty comfortable to touch... Or at least, I feel like they would be comfortable.

Two people rushed into the room, one a man, the other a woman. Probably the father and mother of this girl. They both had brown hair, with the mother's being in a ponytail wrapped around her left shoulder, and the father with short hair. The mother had red eyes and the father had brown ones. The father wore a brown shirt with a black vest on top of it, and black pants with brown shoes. The mother had on a red shirt and white undershirt underneath it, and a white blouse and brown shoes.

The mother had a nice smile, while the father had an easy-going smile going on.

"So, who are you?" The man asked. "My name is Zardis. This is my loving wife, Bernia, and my daughter, Zera." I nodded to each of them then introduced myself.

"My name is Zmeu Stea." At their looks, I smiled. "Weird name, right?"

Zardis shook his head. "Weird or not, to have a name in the ancient language... you must be quite special, aren't you?" I blinked. Ancient language? Seeing my confusion, he explained. "The Romanium language has been lost for more than two thousand years. It is one of the couple of ancient languages in this world!"

Romanium? Does he mean Romanian? The names are so close too...

"Oh, right." I said to him with a chuckle. "Since my name is in it, I sometimes forget it is an ancient language... Oh, say. Since I'm here, you must have found me right? Did I have a sword with me?"

"Yes you did! You must be a traveler, since we found you unconscious in the woods with a sword! Zera, go fetch his sword please!"

"Yes, Father!" She cried out and left the room in a blur.

"Hahaha. She's a very energetic girl, isn't she? She's the one who found you!"

"Really? Then I'm going to have to thank her for it. I also noticed that she has your eyes, Miss Bernia. They are quite lovely." I complimented Bernia.

"Oh, stop! You're making me blush!" Everyone in the room laughed. It was at that moment, that Zera came back in the room, a sword in her hands. Of course, it was in its sheathe.

The sheathe was jet black, with a golden pattern around the hilt. The hilt was gold, and the grip was white with red markings on it. The pommel was flat. I could tell it was a katana, even though I couldn't see the blade. An Asauchi... Huh? I wonder what it will become...

Zera handed the sword over to me and I quickly accepted it, thanking her at the same time.

"Thank you Zera. Oh, and thank you for finding me." I patted her head and her blush grew. She smiled wider.

"It's no problem! It is only natural to help someone!" She then ran out of the room, is a happy state, yelling back, "I'm going to get some food for you!"

I smiled as she left. She was a very good girl. She reminds me of my little sister... I looked down at my sword.

It was okay. She will get over my death. She will. She will play the Hell out of that game I bought her and she will buy that new Fire Emblem game that I wanted to play and probably play it. I mean... she did also play Fire Emblem, because I got her into it... She really loved Awakening. What was the new game called? Fates? Then, like Fate, I will continue on. This is my path, the route I've chosen. I will become stronger, and I will succeed! Now... All I need to do, is to find out where I am!

When I looked up, I noticed that Bernia had already left the room, probably to help her daughter cook up some food. Zardis was about to leave as well, but I quickly stopped him.

"Zardis! Before you go, I have a question for you." He turned around and gave me a grin.

"Ask away!" He said, hitting his fist against his chest.

"Where exactly am I?"

"Oh, don't know, huh? Well, you, my friend, is in the East Blue, on Chukara Island!" My eyes widened. East... Blue? As in One Piece? Seriously? I'm going to be a Pirate? Okay, that may have not been high up in my list of things to be, but holy damn! One Piece is an extremely long anime and manga, and it is my little sister's fifth favorite anime. It is number twelve on my list, since it gets pretty repetitive at times, but it is still pretty entertaining!

Okay... Reiatsu is like aura, chi, and all that, so it and Haki must be pretty similar. But first things first... I should start working on communicating with my Zanpakuto. Try to become one with the sword and all that. I mean... I'm going to be a pirate now, so I might as well give myself an even bigger advantage by unlocking my Zanpakuto's true power! Then I'll become the strongest Swordsman ever, completing Zoro's dream and eventually fight him, probably crush him, even though he is my favorite character in One Piece... Well, best swordsman, pirate king, it will all come in time. Probably.

"Well, thank you." I said to Zardis. I got up from my bead, sword in hand. "I'm going to go outside and do a few practice swings, make sure I didn't forget how to use a sword since I was unconscious for some time. Call for me when that food is done!"

"Will do!" He continued into the hall and showed me where the front door was. I walked twenty paces away from the house in the middle of the woods, and drew my sword.

Raising my Asauchi up, I striked down, stepping forward with my right foot as if I've always done that. A very natural movement... when this was the first time I've ever used a sword! Even the swing was perfect! The sword was practically weightless! That Zanjutsu knowledge is really paying off right here! Okay... Swings are done, now time for that meditating and see if I can communicate with my Zanpakuto! If I can learn his or her name today, I will swear to bring in a new era of pirates!

I sat down on the ground, going cross legged and placed my Zanpakuto back into its sheathe, and placed it on my lap. I focused my Reiatsu as if I've done it a million of times, and focused on my sword, getting rid of all unnecessary thoughts. Letting my brain become idle, and the sword to invade every portion of my mind. ' _Who are you... What is your name? Please tell me._ ' I repeated in my mind. Everything around me seemed to quiet down, until everything was silent.

My mind blocked out everything, and the only thing that remained, was me and my sword.

I could vaguely hear something, but it was weird. It was as if... flames and wind were blocking out the words. The flames roared upwards and the wind howled downwards... Could this be a hint to my Zanpakuto's powers? Fire and wind... Will it become two swords if I achieve Shikai? Or is it a two in one kind of deal? Okay, okay... Focus. Focus past the fire, the wind... The words... Its name... Name... Name...

" **U** **... N... H... UI... NO...HI...!** " I managed to pick out, before a hand slapped onto my shoulder, knocking me out of this concentrated state. Dammit! I was so close.

Apparently at the contact, I had jumped up, since the hand who had touched it, withdrew. And I was now standing. Turning around, I saw Zera standing a couple of feet away from me, butt on the ground staring up at me with wide eyes.

"S-sorry." I said, bending down and extending my hand to help her up. Her tiny hand lightly clasped mine and with little strength, I pulled her up and back onto her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked, worried that she was injured.

After a few moments, she replied with a smile, "Nope!" She placed her hands on her hips and beamed up at me. Proud that she wasn't hurt, I think. "Now come on! Supper is ready!" I blinked and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down already. How long was I like that?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a hand pulled against my sleeve.

"Come on!" Zera said, trying to pull me along.

"Right." I said with a smile and let her pull me away and into the house.

When I sat down and started eating the food that was laid out all over the small wooden table, I remembered what happened before I died... When I ate breakfast with my own parents and little sister. I smiled sadly and ate the food in silence.

The rest of that day passed okay. I talked to Zardis and Bernia, but I spent most of the rest of the day with Zera, playing this game and that with her. When everyone went to sleep, I snuck out of the house quietly and jumped on top of the roof, where I began to meditate. There was a few hours left in the day, before it became the next day, so that promise from earlier, would still hold if I managed to find out my Zanpakuto's name before it becomes the next day. Then again, I wouldn't really know if it turned to the next day, since I didn't have a watch...

Well, who cares?

I sat down, cross legged and placed my sword over my lap. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sword, and eventually everything else disappeared. It was just me and the sword... Me and the Zanpakuto... Roaring Fire... Howling Wind... Both of those sounds and feelings invaded my mind, and I barely heard a voice speak out to me, whispering a name. I couldn't hear the name, however. I could only pick up the same lettering that I heard earlier.

" **U** **... N... H... UI... NO...HI...!** "

I concentrated deeper, pushing more into my subconscious. Where was it... I pushed past the flames and the wind, and delved deeper inside me. I felt like I was drowning in water, but even then, I pushed deeper, swam faster. Towards the dark... no, light... I swam, ignoring everything else.

" **My name is... ...Do you hear me?** " The voice spoke. This time, I couldn't hear the name at all, not even a sound as he said it. But I could hear the first part and last part... Furrowing my brows, I concentrated even more, generating more Reiatsu around me, and delved deeper into my subconscious. I felt everything. Fire... the heat. Wind... the chill. The power I started to generate around myself, could be felt for miles.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was standing in the middle of an island.

* * *

All around me was roaring flames. The sea around the island was made of fire. However, it didn't create smoke, and it wasn't that loud. Howling wind swept down from the sky, cutting easily through my clothes, as the flames burned at me, causing me to sweat lightly.

However, it was comfortable. Since I was now a dragon, I was naturally resistant to flames and heat, and the wind reminded me of flying, even though I have never flown before.

Looking around me, I saw a single, tall tree in the middle of the sandy island surrounded by roaring fire and howling wind. The tree was a Yew tree, and it stood as tall as a skyscraper. The island went approximately five miles around the single tree.

And standing on top of the tree, was a draconian figure, with black as night wings and scales as light as the sun. In other words... he had pitch black wings and tail, with white scales that seemed to be glowing. I saw red eyes with yellow pupils looming down at me. He wore black armor with red at the edges and a loincloth.

The figure stood tall and proud at six feet six point six inches, a deadly number, but it didn't bother me. He had rippling muscles, that generated roaring flames around them every few seconds, and with each movement he made, wind howled around him.

The figure then jumped off the tree, and landed in front of me, arms crossed, eyes peering down at me still, but with a certain feeling of happiness.

" **Can you finally hear me now?** " The figure, who I believe was the Spirit of my Zanpakuto, said.

"Y-yes." I replied meekly, stunned and surprised that I was actually already meeting my Zanpakuto's Spirit so quickly! This would usually take months or years! Maybe it had something to do with being ressurected? Did I become more naturally attuned to my new powers?

I always feel like I can fly whenever I want to, and for some reason, I already have a feeling of what it feels like to fly and how to fly... even though this was the first time I've ever had wings! I could move my tail as if it was natural, like I've had it my entire life. I could even wield my Zanpakuto as if I wielded it my entire life!

Was this some sort of boon, or gift, from being resurrected? To be able to use your choices as if you've had it your entire life? If so, then that was pretty cool, but also disturbing at the same time.

" **Listen to me, wielder of Roaring Fire and Howling Wind. I will tell you my name... but not now. Since you can hear me, you have passed my first test. If you want me to tell you my name... you must now prove yourself worthy.** "

"Realy? Then why were you telling me your name, even though I couldn't hear you earlier?"

" **Hmph. That was to simply test if you could even vaguely hear me. You don't know if what you hear was even part of my name.** "

"True... But, wait. How should I prove to you that I am worthy of your name?"

" **I will tell you when it is time.** " He turned around after these words, and walked away, disappearing into flames and wind.

So my Zanpakuto's power _was_ something to do with fire and wind. But exactly what was it? What was the name? How strong was this power? How do I prove myself? Argh! I grabbed my head and shook it. There are so many questions that to answer, that it was just to hard! I have to focus on one thing first.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. I released the Reiatsu that I have been building up all around me, and forcd myself to leave from that Inner Space. When I next opened my eyes, I was sitting on the roof and I was greeted by the sun being right in front of me.

I stared directly into the sun, but I felt bo pain. Was this because I now had more Dragon-like eyes? I can resist flames and heat... does that count to the sun as well?

Yawning, I jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground.

I entered the house, and found Bernia making breakfast. Zardis was reading the newspaper, and Zera was nowhere to be seen, she was probably still sleeping.

"Morning." I said, with a wave. Zardis replied with a grunt, acknowledging me. Bernia turned around and flashed a friendly smile.

"We'll be going over to the town this morning, after we finish breakfast. So get ready to go." Zardis said, not looking away from his paper.

"Any special reason why?" I asked in return.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, but then went back to reading. "Your a traveler, aren't you, lad? So wouldn't you want to go to the pier to see if you can find a boat to take you away from this drab island, and to new adventure? If not, then you can just as easily get a job in town. Plus we need to pick up some food, and if you decide to stay, we could always use an extra hand."

"I appreciate the sentiment, however, I want to see the world, so I'll see if I can board a ship... just not now. I'd rather stay here for some time, and repay my debt."

"Hmph! Well said!" He said, slamming the newspaper onto the table. I caught a glimpse of something familiar on it, what seemed to be Luffy, but my eyes were drawn to Bernia as she started to speak.

"Breakfast is done! Zmeu, dear, please go get Zera for us!" She happily said, with a smile as bright as the sun. At least I knew where Zera got her smile from now.

"On it." I said, already moving across the room to the hallway and where her room was.

After we ate breakfast, we left the wooden house in the middle of the forest, and headed off to town. I learned that Zardis was a woodcutter on the way to town, so the mystery of why they lived out in the middle of nowhere was answered. Bernia was also a skilled doctor, so they had townsfolk and travelers coming over when they were sick, or injured, so they had two sources of income. One from selling wood, and the other from helping others improve their health. I also found out that Zera, much to her embarrassment, was going to become some kind of woodcutter doctor, just like her parents.

I laughed at how she tried to make me forget what she wanted to be, and how her face was so red.

A few hours later, and we were in town.

"Welcome, to Port Yamada!" Zardis said, spreading his arms wide. Bernia clapped slowly in the background, with Zera clapping furiously.

Looking from left to right, I had to admit: it was a pretty nice pier. The entire 'town' was really located right next to the water, with few houses and stores, and a large 'port' hence the name. Three ships were docked in the port. One was large and had black sails, and the other two were small with white sails. I wasn't an expert in pirates, so I couldn't tell if they belonged to a pirate just from the color of the sails. Maybe if I could see if they had some kind of picture on the sails, I would be able to tell?

Oh who am I kidding, I was never really good at telling the difference between pirate flags and regular flags! I could tell marines, because they were like a stretched seagull, or a mustache... Something like that. I think.

"Anyway, Zmeu. Me and Bernia will be picking up some fruit, vegetables, meat, and some newly caught fish, so you can go around with Zera and look around." I nodded at the man, and he and his wife went off, carrying some baskets for the food they would be buying.

I stood there at the beginning of the small Port town, with Zera for a few minutes looking around at the town, before I actually started to walk deeper into the town. Zera followed after me, and constantly talked about her favorite part of the town, the people, the wonderful food, and everything else it offered.

"So, so! I told you so much about me and my life here! So, what about you?" She asked me, with an innocent smile on her face. I kept a calm demeanor, my expression never changing from the smile I had on and the kind eyes. But if you paid close attention, you would've seen me flinch slightly when she asked that question. It reminded me of my past life - before I had died. Of my little sister, and my friends. My parents. My normal life.

I gazed down at my feet and smiled a mysterious smile, before redirecting it towards Zera. "Who knows? I'm just a traveler - I don't have a home."

Zera was stunned into silence for a few seconds, but she immediately turned back on. "Then, then, you can call this island your home!" She said, surprising me once again. "I mean, you'll be staying here for some time right? So, you might as well call here home, and come back every once in a while to see me, Father, Mother, and the port!" She giggled as if it was obvious. "You do have a home silly! Right here!"

Her words put a smile on my face. I landed here on this island. She and her family took care of me. How could I be so stupid, to not realize that this island would become my new home? Of course, I'll still have to leave to test these new powers and become stronger, but... If I can, I will come back to this island. If not to see this island, then to see her. She was just like my little sister...

A small tear fell down my face, unnoticed by me, but not by Zera, who smiled hugely at seeing the joy-stricken tear.

"I guess..." I started. "This is my ho-"

And then an explosion occurred at the pier.

* * *

"What the fu-!" I started, surprised by the explosion. Were pirates attacking? I quickly thought. Zera!

I turned to the small girl, who was nowhere to be seen. Dammit! The second I was distracted, she ran! She probably went after her parents - to make sure they were okay! The idiot girl! She might get herself killed!

I sniffed the air, and used my newfound Dragon powers, which strengthened my senses, such as my hearing, smell, sight, taste, and touch, and tried to locate her scent.

However, the smell of gunpowder and smoke was overwhelming, and I chocked. If I was more experienced at using this power, I could have found her much faster! That is the thing with this power. Though it came more naturally to me, like the use of my arm and leg, I had no experience in using them! It feels as if I had them my entire life, but the wings, tail, advanced sceneing - it was all new! It wasn't instinctual, and I had no way to seperate any of the scents I could smell, or anything else! When I ate that supper and breakfast, I could taste all the ingredients used in it, but I couldn't tell what was used! I knew the taste of it, but I couldn't place it anywhere - it was all blended together!

Get such amazing power, but can't use it correctly from the beginning!

Dammt!

I jumped up from the street I stood in and landed on a nearby roof. I used my enhanced sight to scan the streets quickly, in search of a small girl, but found none. Jumping to another roof, farther away from where we were originally, I scanned street after street, in search of Zera. I sniffed the air, but I could only vaugely smell Zera - I couldn't seperate all of the smells, the gunpowder, smoke, fish, fruit, and other humans, from her scent to pinpoint her location!

I could try to use my hearing, but the screams and gunshots and explosions were too damn loud to make out her footsteps!

I jumped up into the air, and unfirled my wings, stretching them out as far as I could, and took to the skies, flying cover the town. I used my enhanced sight to look through the street, and memorized which street I checked and haven't checked. Was I even going to right way? There was no way to tell.

To get better at my new, stronger senses, I had to train them everyday. But right now, I have to focus!

I peered down towards the town square, and saw-

"ZERA!" I yelled and sped up my flying. Once I reached the townsquare, which was located right next to the pier, where the pirate ship attacked from, I landed lightly on the ground, and put away my wings. I didn't want to scare anyone with my wings, or get them ruined from a stray bullet, after all.

I was no doctor, but a gunshot wing is a dead wing. Or something like that.

Running forward, I moved as quick as I could to where I saw Zera, and through the smoke, I saw her shaking two bodies that were on the ground. Were they -

A sudden movement to my right caught my attention.

A pirate underling, by the lack of muscles and underling look, were anything to go by, pointed his gun towards Zera, and aimed.

"Shit!" I said, and turned back to Zera and ran forward. Eyes wide, I reached my right hand forward, reaching closer and closer to-

' _BANG!_ '

Blood shot through the air, and a thought ran through my head, as my mouth quivered open.

You can gain all the power in the world, and yes. You will be strong. But, can you use that power correctly? Gifted power, is power that you've never used. Power you've never trained. Gifted power is like gaining a new arm or leg. Sure, you know how to use the arm and leg, since you had two others, but can you properly use the third one?

As Zera's bloodied body hit the ground, a a pool of blood spilling out of her shot chest and onto the ground, her arms over her dead parents, I could only uselessly reach forward with my right hand.

I gained the power of a Soul Reaper. I didn't train to do Zanjutsu - I knew all the steps, but they weren't engraved into my body, even if I could somehow do them perfectly. I knew how to do the flashstep. But... If I was compared to other Soul Reaper's, I would be weak. The reason being, was simple. I've never used a sword before. I've never been fast. I've never been strong. Flash Step is something you get better with practice; becoming so good at it, it becomes instictual. That you'll use Flash Step without thinking about it.

However, for me, even though my Flash Step is fast enough to protect Zera from being shot, I couldn't use it. The reason? It was a gifted power - It wasn't mine. And as such, I have no experience in using it, and I was definitely not so good at it, that it would become instictual. To use it without thinking. I could never do that at this point in time. If I had weeks, months, years at training my Flash Step, I would be able to use it instinctual. The reason Zera died was my fault. I couldn't use my own power to save her.

I was a failure.

This island is my home? Zera and her parents is my new family? Ha. If I couldn't use my own power to save them, then what good was I? I was just a... failure. I'm not a Hero.

" _Yes you are. You saved your Little Sister from eminent death, did you, or did you not? And so, you are a Hero_." The Goddess's voice ran through my head, once again. I saved my past Little Sister from her death. But I let my Future Little Sister die. If I was a Hero for saving my Past Little Sister, then... I will be Nothing for not being able to save my Future Little Sister.

An Ex-Hero. A nice ring, if I do say so myself...

Smiling one last time, I turned towards the pirate who killed Zera.

Words burned themselves into my mind, as if they were cutting through me like the Wind.

" **My name is 'Uindosuta no Hiryu'. Use me wisely... Master.** " Even though I didn't know much of Japanese, just a few worsd, the meaning of those words spoken reverated throughout my entire body. Fire Dragon of the Wind Star... A fitting name for a Fire-Wind Zanpakuto, and someone who is the Dragon of the Stars!

With a Roar that burned as hot as Fire, and a Howl that cut as cold as Wind, I drew my Zanpakuto from its sheathe, and charged.

The nameless pirate didn't see it coming. I used Flash Step and instantly passed him by, cutting expertly with my blade, as I continued forward, cutting down every pirate I saw, moving faster than the wind.

The first pirate I cut down, I cut into three seperate pieces.

I upped the speed of my Flash Step, going from being visible to the pirates around me, to disappearing and killing the nearest pirates in as few moves as I could. This was realyl taking its toll on me. I learned the name of my Zanpakuto. But what use was it right now? Sure, I will remember the name for the rest of my life and into the afterlife, but in my drunken rage, I pushed the name deep down inside myself, and drew power from it. All I needed was power. I can learn the phrase for my Shikai later, once I become stronger and can actually use it, but for now... I have pirates to kill.

* * *

 **Wow! Got a bit dark kind of at the end! Well, we've learned something important! Even though you gained these new powers, and you can use it as if you've used it your entire life, you have no actual experience in using it, you can't properly control it, and you can't use your newfound powers by instinct yet! Wonderful!**

 **Like every Anime, instinct comes from practice. Ichigo didn't become super awesome the second he became a Soul Reaper. Luffy wasn't the best when he first ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit! You have to practice and become stronger, experiences will be acquired, and instincts will be born!**

 **Thank you for your time, pleae favorite and follow if you enjoyed, and leave a review to tell me what you think about the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I appreciate all of the reviews you guys and possibly gals left for Chapter 2!**

 **Alex The God Killer -** _Can't wait for the next one? Then, you sir, can keep scrolling and read the chapter!_

 **Stigma13 -** _Maybe this chapter?_

 **ErebusAnima6 -** _Thank you!_

 **Nicranger -** _Thanks!_

 **Shiroikage -** _Thank you, and yeah. In a world of pirate, it would obviously be that dark... But in the anime, it really isn't that dark, if you think about it :/_

 **Guest -** _Thank you! I want to be able to balance it being happy or sad, but I also want to get it to be sooo happy just to kill someone and make it sad :D_

 **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Now, to the rest of the chapter!**

 **Edit: For some reason, when I was making this chapter, it didn't tell me what words were misspelled! There is usually a red line underneath misspelled words, so I can easily fix them, but for this chapter, it didn't do that! Please excuse horrible grammar! I don't like editing my own work, since I already know what happens, and I never like reading things over twice... especially since this is my work! Sorry once again!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
_ _Chapter 3_

After nearly an hour of using Flash Step across the town, killing any pirate I saw, as well as saving the townspeople, and helping put out some fires, I found myself out of breathe, in front of the pirate's ship. I still had about half of my Reiatsu left, which, in my opinion, would be about the Reiatsu of a fifth seat, so that was good.

But first... What should I do from here on? Becoming a pirate is my goal, Pirate King, Strongest Swordsman... But, besides that, what else is there? I mean, could I even become a Pirate King? Or even a Pirate? Even when I killed all of those other pirates, I showed no remorse; no feeling. Was it because I don't believe this is real? Was it because of my new power? Or is it because I... died?

Well, there is no use trying to think up an answer right now. Maybe there are others here in this world who have been resurrected, or maybe it was just one person per world? Who knows.

But what I did know... was that whoever the captain of this group of pirates is, is going to die here today.

My eyes at that moment, were narrowed and cold. A heavy darkness fell upon my eyes, and in all honesty, if I was looking at a mirror at that moment, I wouldn't even be able to recognize myself.

I stepped towards the ship, and Flash Stepped away.

In less than a second later, I appeared on the railing of the ship. There was one man on the deck of the ship. He had his arms crossed, and was looking out towards the water.

The captain, or who I assumed to be the captain, was at least six feet and ten inches tall. He had straight black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and a thick, bushy beard, or what I could tell from behind. He wore a black jacket, on the top of a yellow V-shirt, with dark green pants and white boots. A sword was strapped to his back.

From that, I was reminded of my favorite captain from Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who had his Zanpakuto strapped around his back. Thinking on this, I moved the position of my own Zanpakuto, until it was on my back.

Some people may hate Toshiro, because he was so "weak," but I liked him, and that was all that mattered. I jumped off the railing of the ship, and onto the deck, and walked towards who I thought was the captain.

He heard me coming, and turned around. Yep, that was definitely a bushy beard.

"Who are you...?" A surprisingly deep voice asked, eyebrows pressed together, as if in thought.

"Your killer." I said, turning on a cold voice.

"..." He said nothing. Then sighed. "Idiots these days... do they really think they can kill me? Me!? I am known as Scar! Blood Red Scar, worth 10 million Beli! And do you honestly think that some random guy carrying around a slightly cool sword in a slightly cool way can top me? Huh?" At his last words, I Flash Stepped forward, and swung my, now unsheathed, Zanpakuto at his face. However, with faster reflexes than I thought possible from a weak level character, he bent down underneath my slash, and drew his own, less impressive, sword and slashed at me. I easily jumped back out of the way of the longer blade. "You may be fast... but you haven't won yet!"

He placed his sword in front of him and got in stance, holding the sword with two hands. I held my sword diagonally in front of my body, with both hands as well. Sweat trickled down my brow and my eyes narrowed.

Who will make the first move...

Eyes snapping up wide, I jumped forward, at the same time as Scar did. We slashed our blades at each other, him in a downward slash, me in an upward slash, and the two blades sung against each other, sparks dancing between us.

We repeated the action, only opposite, with me attacking from above and him from below. After our second clash, I cut in horizontally, but he stopped it by moving his blade in front of my sword, stopping it easily. He then raised his sword and swung it down vertically at me, but I stepped out of the way of the blade. I moved the sword around in my hands, and thrust the pommel at his side.

He wasn't prepared for this, and the blow connected, fracturing his ribs, thanks to my enhanced strength, thanks to being a half-dragon.

I pulled back my left hand, and charged some Reiatsu into it. Concentrating my power in a single hit, I shot my fist forward, intending to finish it in one shot.

A Reiatsu powered fist... plus a Dragon of the Star's punch... It would definitely end up in a mountain shattering blow.

However, Scar just barely jumped out of the way, and my fist passed harmlessly by him... but the air pressure from the blow threw him away from me, and destroyed part of the boat I punched in. The water was ripped to the sides, as if an invisible boat shot forward at high speeds, and waves were created. If I punched with full power and all my Reiatsu, I would, most likely, create a tsunami. Probably even destroy a far off mountain or island.

My power can be deadly when concentrated... that was the power of a Dragon of the Stars. Concentrated power, is basically what a star is, and combine that to a dragon? Well, you will have mayham.

Scar was surprised, and slightly terrifed, of the power he saw. Since I had just acquired it, it was still pretty weak. But in enough time, it will reach its full potential. Scar didn't know this, however. He didn't know that I just had power, not the experience to properly wield it. All he saw, was a strange power to split the waves, a pwoer he didn't want used on him. He didn't know that I had just acquired this power. He assumed that I had it my entire life.

After the punch, I gripped the sword with both hands and shot forward, faster than a bullet. His fear of my power made him panic. Appearing in front of him, I stabbed my Zanpakuto forward, and through his shoulder. He took a few steps back, screaming in pain as the blood flowed down from his shoulder, staining the deck underneath him. As the blade left his shoulder, it left a stream of blade in its wake. Blood hit my face and my clothes, and it dripped down my blade, slowly dripping off and splashing against the ground.

The captain fell down, and hit his butt, holding his pierced shoulder. "M-monster! S-stay away from me!" He screamed and crawl backwards. Looking at him with eyes of pity, I sheathed my Zanpakuto.

And then walked forward, cracking my knuckles.

"Stay still. I need one good punch, and I can put you out of your misery..." Yes, the look of pity, was actually a very dark look! Darkness covered Zmeu's eyes as he said that, and his gold eyes looked evil in the darkness, a red glint appearing in his eyes.

A scream filled the air, and a body was broken.

* * *

After that entire fiasco I quickly used the money I won by turning in Scar's head to the newly arrived Navy in town. I spent eight million Beli on a small boat, and fifty thousand on food and water, wine, and other such drinks. So in total... I had one million and nine hundred fifty thousand Beli left.

Even though I turned in Scar's head, it appeared as if I didn't gain a bounty from that... So, my goal for now, is to get myself a bounty! Okay... so who is the most badass person in the East Blue currently...

I quickly left town after I bought my boat and transported my newly bought food and drinks to the boat, and was currently floating around in East Blue somewhere.

I think I was lost...

Five minutes later, I wrote up a journal, with it spanning the next two months and talking about how I was now lost at sea and dying.

My imagination was, unfortunately, incurable.

Days later, the food stores still mostly full, I saw a town in the distance, with my enhanced vision. I quickly sailed in that direction.

A few hours later, I arrived in a bustling city port, and docked my ship. I got off it, and secured it to make sure it didn't drift off, and entered the town, hoping to find a new comrade, someone with a bounty, or something to do.

* * *

My name is Vincent Brooks. A regular guy with a bounty on his head. What was my bounty, you ask? Why, it was thirty million Beli! It became this high, due to me taking down some dangerous pirates and becoming a pseudo bounty hunter. I was more aiming to be a pirate and become the Pirate King, but... I can't really start my journey without a first mate, but everyone I meet is either too weak for my standards, or is just plain stupid! I want a smart, strong guy or girl as my first mate, not some wimpy, stupid fool!

...Oh who am I kidding? No one wanted to join me on my adventure! I'm willing to accept even a cat at this rate!

And then I was in my current situation... I was just roaming around this random town, when I saw someone... Who had a familiar sword strapped around his back... It wasn't really familiar in the terms that I've seen the exact weapon before, but its _style_ , was the same. If I was correct, it was a Zanpakuto. But nobody in One Piece has a sword like that...

Which means...

That it was either a very close match, or that he was resurrected to this world, and he chose a Zanpakuto and something else as his power. And unless my eye deceives me... which it doesn't... then he has quite a lot of power, and something on his upper back and lower back... what looks like wings and tail. So, either he is bird man... or something else with wings!

The only way to find out... Is to talk to him! Smiling, I walked forward.

* * *

As I wandered around this random town that I found myself in, I soon found a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo!" A voice said from behind. I turned around and saw a guy, who had a very weird design...

He had raven black hair, that looked as if it was permanently straight, that covered his left eye and stopped right below his ears. Smooth alabaster skin, with sharp, violet eyes, with large irises that showed it off. Eyelashes that were defined as slightly feminine, and a facial structure of a strong look, but with a slight feminine touch. All in all, he had a pretty boy look and probably tons of fan girls.

He wore black steel toed biker boots, black jeans, and a black, long sleeved shirt with a grey T-shirt and a red dragon design on it. He had on black gloves and over his shirt, a black leather vest. On his face, he wore a black face mask that covers his nose and the lower half of his face, like the mask from Naruto that Kakashi wore all the time. Maybe he had on another mask underneath his mask?

As for his left eye... I feel a weird energy from it. Did he have some kind of eye power? There are too many that I know about... and all of them are OP.

"Hey." I replied after several seconds spent in silence. "Did you need something?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"Well... You seem pretty strong, especially with that cool looking sword on your back, so I wanted to ask you to join my pirate group as my First Mate!" He said this with such a kind smile, that I didn't expect his next words. "Of course, you'll have to go through a test of sorts, to make sure your strong enough to be my First Mate, just a simple fight. If you can hit me once, you can join my crew! Such a good deal!"

...Really? This guy... Is he unintentionally looking down on me? Or is it on purpose? Either way, he is pissing me off! I am plenty strong enough to hit him and I'll prove it to him real soon!

"...I'll join your crew... if you beat me. But if I win... You join mine as First Mate!"

At my words, he was surprised. "Oh, you sound pretty strong! I'll gladly accept that! Let's go out of town for this..." He then walked away from me and I quickly followed, gathering Reiatsu into my sheathed blade. My draw will take the first hit... and my second will seal my victory. A simple draw slash and punch with the power of the Dragon of the Stars... I'll end this as quickly as it starts! Screw his OP eye power, whatever it is! And whatever else he has! I'll destroy both in one or two strikes!

* * *

 **This is what I wrote before I stopped to reconsider what exactly I did. Plus, for some reason, it stopped telling me if I misspelled a word, so sorry for the grammar.**

After a solid hour and a half of Flash Stepping all over the small town, I was worn down. Tired. My Reiatsu was exhausted, and I was relying on pure, physical strength to get across town. Running from one street to another, sweat slowly falling down my face, my breathes came out in pants, my muscles screaming for me to stop.

At that point, I knew that most of the pirates were dead. I had Flash Stepped three times around the town just to be sure. But even then, I still found pirates wondering the streets, inside houses, and looting.

My newly named Zanpakuto drawn, I walked down the current street I was on, eyes half closed from exhaustion.

I nearly tripped over a small rock, and I fell to my knees.

"Did I... use too much energy?" At this point, even my thicker skin from being a dragon could easily be scratched by a dull sword.

Pushing myself up off the ground, I continued forward. I had to make sure that all the pirates were either dead, or running away.

"...Well, well, well." A voice called out from behind me, in such a creepy fashion that my brain instantly connected to be some kind of serial rapist. I turned my head to look behind me, but not my body. I gripped my Zanpakuto harder. "Are you the one going around, moving impossibly fast, killing all my men? You look seriously tired out! You need a break?"

The man was tall. At least, six feet and ten inches. He had straight black hair, that was pulled back and made into a pony tail that only went a few inches from where it was tied. He had a thick, bushy beard, where it was possible to find a missing bagel in it. He wore a black jacket, ontop of a yellow vee-shirt, with dark green pants and white boots. He looked very odd, but he did look strong. Or, at least strong to my state right now. If I didn't waste so much of my energy using Flash Step so much that it went out of style, I would probably find him weak. At least, with my Soul Reaper Powers, topped off with my Dragon Strength that could easily rip buildings in half.

In fact, I was only standing because I was part dragon. Without that, I probably would've collapsed by now. With close to no Reiatsu left, I was left in a pretty desperate state, weakened beyond belief.

The Pirate captain took a few steps closer, hand itching towards a sword strapped across his back. "I guess I'll just kill you, then you can have all the time for your break." He easily slid the sword of its sheathe and smiled. "Right?"

I turned my body until I was facing him, and licked my lips. In anime the protaginist would gain a power up at this moment. However, this wasn't anime. I would have to use every single trick I could, to beat him. Luckily enough for me, since I was a Dragon, backed by the power of the Stars, one punch should be strong enough to at least take him out of commission. The hard part, was hitting him.

I was undoubtly faster than him, but with the constant use and waste of my Reiatsu, I was running low on fuel. I couldn't use Flash Step in my current situation. And even my Zanpakuto was feeling heavy right now.

I sighed. I guess there was only really one way to win this. I turned my sword around, and slid it back into its sheathe, which was tied next to my hip, like most Soul Reapers. I was actually thinking of putting it on my back, like Toshiro, but if I live through this, then I might as well do that.

I sucked in some oxygen through my nose, and released it through my mouth. I closed my eyes, and repeated the action two mroe times. When I opened my eyes again, my eyes had changed.

When I became half-dragon, my eyes changed to being clear and gold with red elliptical pupils. When I sucked in oxygen and released it, I was letting myself get taken over by my new found Dragon instincts. You might think this would be one of those "Bull Shit Anime Power-ups," but this is much different.

For one, I'm not getting stronger. Two, I'm actually abandoning my Reiatsu, discarding it for a mere moment. Well, until I get out of this state driven by pure instincts at least.

Three, I'm ltting my inner Dragon take over, the other half. You rarely see something like this in anime, where the main character, or another character, lets their other side take over for a fight. This could be grouped into the BS Power-up category, mainly because the character would become much stronger. But I'm not getting stronger. I'm still exhausted, but in this state, it is easily forgotten, or at least, that was my theory for doing this. I have no idea of what the repercussions of doing this would be, but I'd rather live than die.

But, now you must be wondering. What did my eyes change to? Well, let me tell you...

The iris changed from being a clear gold, to blood red, and the pupils switched to yellow. With the same strength as before, instead of relying on my mind and skill to fight, I will rely on instinct and strength.

I will quite, literally, fight like Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach does; go straight to the enemy, and fight them to the death, taking in multiple wounds just for fun. Though in my case... I wouldn't be fighting for fun, but...

Survival. The most primative of all emotions.

* * *

A hiss escaped from my lips, and my eyes narrowed. As the pirate before me started to notice a change in me, I rushed forward, nails pointed, mouth open and teeth sharp. His eyes widened as I appeared in front of me faster than he though, and he just barely dodged a cswipe of my right hand, claws nearly scartching his face. The air pressure from the attack carrid on, and sliced easily through a nearby building.

"What the Hell is this?" The pirate yelled, jumping away from another attack, this one directed by a tail that shot out of my lower back, slipping through my clothes as not to damage them. The tail slammed against the ground, exploding against it and creating a small cloud of smoke. I disappeared in the smoke, and the pirate went on full-alert, searching for any sound, any movement.

A small movement caught his attention and he looked to the right, and saw-

A fist appeared to his left at the exact same time, and he barely put up his sword, redirecting the unexpected attack. I ducked down underneath the sword, and slammed my shoulder into his unprotective ribs, cracking them in the process. He flew away from me, and I quickly followed.

As his feet touched the ground and slid to a stop, I prepared to stab right through his heart with my right hand, but stumbled. Taking advantage of my sudden weakness, he slashed his sword down, and it cut right through, creating a massive slash on my body. Blood shot out of me, and I took a few steps back. My breathing became rags, and I placed a hand on my shoulder. Removing it from my shoulder, I moved my hand to in front of my face, to see what I knew to be blood.

Survival instincts taking over to a whole new level, I screamed out in rage, and rushed forward, unconcerned for my own safety.

Faster than the eye could see, I grabbed his left arm and ripped it from his body. Blood shot out of his shoulder and he screamed in pain, dropping his sword.

Smiling devilishly, I took delight in his pain. Pulling back my fist, I concentrated the rest of my power in this last attack, using all the power of the Dragon of the Stars, I punched forward. My glowing fist hit him in the chest, and easily punched a hole through him, the force of the blow sending him flying backwards. Organs and blood spilled out of his body as he flew away from me, followed by an ear-screeching scream.

Fatigue took over my body then, and I collapsed to the ground. All my Reiatsu was gone, and my muscles screamed in such pain you would think I was shot multiple times throughout the body. My eyes changed back to my regular one, and m mind became my own once again.

Then the pain appeared.

I coughed up some blood. My muscles literally tore itself apart in that fight. No way was I going to fight like that ever again... even though I wasn't really in control of myself. Closing my eyes, I let my body go limp, as my consciousness slipped away, and I fell into the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I know. So different, right? Well, I went with the second fight scene, the one on the boat, and I felt more joy from it! XD Anyway, this chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I decided to save this next fight for the next chapter! Anyway, review if you have something to tell me! Favorite and/or follow if you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again! Guys and girls! I am sorry! I have failed you... The expectation, the trust... everything... I promised myself to upload every Saturday... and while it is Saturday... I just uploaded yesterday! But here I am... Unable to not type... In fact, since I finished the last chapter, I haven't gone to sleep! Maybe it was the rush of playing Powder... not Powder, as in, actual Powder, but Roguelike game Powder, where you delve into the dungeon and fight to save your town and gain ultimate fame! The game where you can die in three steps. Yeah, that one. I love that game, but sometimes, I just want to murder myself after playing it.**

 **Anyway... Reviews!**

 **Stigma13 -** _Your welcome! I take pride in trying my best... and I actual fucked up with him when I started, making him think that, and then when I looked at his personality, it said he was nice, so I was like... Shit. Then I did that part with him not caring who was going to join, be it a cat, or piece of cake. XD_

 **Alex The God Killer -** _They are the best fights, aren't they? As an avid Toshiro Hitsugaya and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fan, I support this statement._

 **Shiroikage -** _That bet will be interesting... especially since I already know who will win and you do not! :3 mwhahahahahahahaha!_

 **ShadowFalcon -** _W-what? Umm... I think your in the wrong fanfiction! This is only OP! Well, maybe not right now, but later down the line, everyone **alive** will be OP! I mean... We got a guy with a Zanpakuto, who may or may not, be able to use Shikai right now, and a guy who has a hidden Eye ability that is always OP, never mind which eye it is, and another ability to boot! My character may be half dragon of the Dragon of the Stars family, with super enhanced senses and physical capabilities, but even he, in all his awesomeness, can't completely take the power of an eye OPness! It all depends on the eye! EYE!_

 **NitroTheKidd88 -** _Thank you! And yes, I know there was grammar problems! For some reason, it stopped telling me what was misspelled, so yeah! I can't check myself as I write and I am not reading over it later!_

 **Well... that was fun? Anyway, I might be high on excitement (cause of this fight) and disappointment (cause of Powder and its Bullshit!) but... Who am I kidding? Let's just start this chapter before you find out about my loli- I mean, DONUT!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 4_

I followed the unnamed guy to out of the port town, and into a forest. During the walk, I did find out that he was from the same place as me, and that he did resurrect into this world. After we walked several miles, exactly ten, he stopped, and with him, me. He turned around slowly, and my suspicions were confirmed. He had a smile on his face.

"Oh, I forgot that I didn't tell you my name!" He said, scratching his head, an excited look on his face. "The names Vincent Brooks." He tipped his hat to me, which just looked ridiculous because he didn't have one on.

"Mine's Zmeu Stea. Romanian for Dragon and Star respectively." I answered, giving a nod of my head.

"Cool..." He said, eyes turning into stars. I stared blankly at him and he coughed. "A-anyway... First things first..." He adopted a serious look. "What are you going to name your Pirate Crew?"

"Dragon Star." I answered. "Be a Dragon Pirate with me..."

"Haha, not if you can't beat me. As for me... Probably the White Emperor Pirates." _'_ _White Emperor... That is a_ hint.' I thought to myself, scratching my chin. ' _The only thing that comes to mind with the phrase White and Emperor, is the White Dragon Emperor from Highschool DxD. If that is true, then he has Albion and the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear... Shit, this doesn't look good... Plus he has an eye power thingy! Dammit! Why me? Do I have to bust it out now? I prefer to wait til another time, so I can train more using it..._ '

"So, um... Are you there, or is your body just for show?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm here." I scowled at him.

"Oh, cool. So... first round! Rock Paper Scissors!" He yelled and put his right hand into a fist.

"...Seriously?"

"Come on! Or are you too chicken?"

"Whatever." I placed my own fist forward.

""Rock!""

""Paper!""

""Scissors!""

"Dammit!" He yelled, picking paper and me scissors. He grabbed his head and shook it for several seconds, before letting go and sighing. "Well, that was fun!" He cracked his knuckles, making a loud pop. "You ready?"

"That was your warm-up?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course! A classy man, has classy warm-ups!"

"I'm good. I'll count down from three."

"Okay."

We moved until we were twenty meters from each other. I placed a hand against the grip of my Zanpakuto and held it hard, ready to draw it at a moments notice. This entire time, I was filing the blade with Reiatsu. The idea of doing this came from watching an anime, though I don't remember what it was called... The character basically charged up his sword while it was in his sheathe, and then drew it, creating a light shattering technique that was so cool, I decided to try it on the way here, since it entered my mind. To be honest, I didn't think it would work. But it did! I split the sea with it, though this time, I was charging it from hours, plus there was still some charge from before I got here. My total Reiatsu was half way gone, but even without it, I can still hopefully hold my own with just my dragon abilities.

I sucked in a deep breathe and exhaled.

"3."

I said quietly, though judging by his posture, he heard me.

"2."

I said louder, he adopted a more serious look, versus his earlier carefree one.

"1."

At this, he got ready.

"Go."

I shot forward faster than a bullet, and halfway to him, I drew my Zanpakuto, creating a wave of light that I slashed forward horizontally towards him. The look of surprise was etched onto his face, when the blast closed him around him. I smirked at the easy win, but what happened next left _me_ surprised.

" **Divide**!" A voice rang out, and the high frequency blast was halved, dropping in size, power, and shine. The blast exploded against a now protected arm, which only sent him flying away and slamming into a tree, just barely cracking it.

"W-what?" I stared on at him, seeing only a little blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Nice attack. Is that your Zanpakuto's power, or is it something else? Maybe your second power?" He questioned, standing up and away from the tree, brushing parts of the bark off of him.

"No. That was something I remember seeing before in an anime."

"Hahaha! That makes sense!"

"So it _is_ the Vanishing White Dragon. White Dragon Emperor. Albion. From DxD." He nodded.

"Right here in my right arm..." He patted his right arm, which now had a white dragon gauntlet on it, similar to Issei's, only instead of it having a red jewel in it, it was blue. The color scheme was white and blue with blue claws.

"So, Divine Dividing and some kind of eye power..."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I might as well tell you what my second power is, if you tell me which eye you have. Deal?"

"Deal. I have the Rinne'Sharingan."

"Fuck. I don't want to deal with that... I'm half-dragon. Specifically, the Dragon of the Stars."

"Wow... Just like your name, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's continue."

"Right."

I gripped my Zanpakuto tighter. This was going to be tough. No more words were exchanged. Instead, we rushed forward, a right arm raised, and a sword raised.

* * *

 **Insert: Bleach OST - Sakkaku**

The sword and the gauntlet slammed into each other, creating sparks. I pushed against him with a quarter of my dragon enhanced strength, and he was pushed back for a few inches, until we were back to a deadlock. Looks as if I wasn't the only one holding back.

Then, let's go full dragon on him!

I let my wings and tail come out of my clothing and I upped my strength to one hundred percent. His eyes widened in shock at the amount of power I pushed at him. Especially since he was flying away, with a severely cracked gauntlet.

I jumped at him to finish the battle, but...

" **Divide**!" The gauntlet said, and my strength faded. Fuck! I forgot about that!

I was now down at fifty percent of my strength, and he just gained fifty percent of my power! We were now evenly matched.

"Haha, don't worry. Since you just used all of your power, I won't use Divine Dividing again. It wouldn't be fair!" Laughing as if this was the best thing ever, he charged at me with his stolent fifty percent of the Dragon of the Stars power.

"Tch." I jumped forward, and slammed my Zanpakuto into his gauntlet. I put more force into the blow this time, but he didn't break under the pressure. He wasn't affected by it, since he had half of my power.

We were at a deadstill, until he kicked me in the gut. I went flying through the air, but easily stopped myself using my wings. I flapped up into the sky and thought about what to do.

"Hey! Get back down here! I haven't learned how to fly yet!"

"Don't care! Throw some trees at me if you want to pass the time!" Okay... Now how do I defeat someone who has half of my power and can use the Rinne'Sharingan? A tree being ripped out of the ground interuppted me from my thoughts.

I easily dodge out of the way of the fast moving tree, while cursing at myself for telling him to throw them at me. After a couple more trees fly up at me, and miss, I decided on a plan.

I flew back down to the ground carefully, so as to not to mess up on the landing.

"Oh, so you came back down to fight? Nice."

"Shut up." I said. "This is now a no talking fight."

He shrugged and ran towards me. I sheathed my Zanpaktuo, and let my Reiatsu spike for a moment, spilling a lot of Reiatsu into my sword.

He saw through what I was doing, since he saw it earlier, and jumped back. He looked as if he didn't have a range attack, so he obviously went towards the nearest tree.

The second he reached for the tree, my eyes went wide. ' _Let's go!_ ' I yelled in my thoughts, and blasted forward, light shining out of my Zanpakuto's sheathe.

Vincent was surprised when he noticed me coming.

"Drawing Style: Act One! Divine Dragon Rage!" I drew my sword and cut in a whirlwind-like way, which created a whirlwind of energy blasting towards him.

" **Divide!** " his gauntlet yelled out, and my attack was reduced in power. I smirked. He noticed too late what I was actually going for.

"Drawing Style: Act Two! Early Rain!" I yelled and slashed at him with my remaining power, before sheathing my sword. Contrary to the style of the attack, 'Drawing', Early Rain is meant to be used right after using one of the other Acts in the style, that I made up during my couple day voyage to this island. I only had those two Acts, but more will come in time.

The best part about this technique that I designed? After I use it, the Reiatsu that I just used from the lat Act, comes down as if it was raining. Pretty much like in Bleach, when it 'rained' and everyone felt the immense Spirtual Pressure of whoever was near, like when Ichigo fought Kenpachi, it was 'raining' before the fight, which was just showing the immense power he had, or whatever.

Anyway, it was just like that, and it only works on those that I want it to work on. In this case...

Vincent was thrown back from the last Act. His chest was cut slightly, since he managed to bend himself backwards, from his great reaction time, his Sharingan, and his time doing parkour, which taught him to always be alert, since anything can happen. Since, you know, he _was_ jumping from building to building, off of buildings, and climbing up extremely high.

But the worst part of that attack? The after effects. He was pushed down to the ground, as if gravity was saying, "Fuck you." ' _Well, gravity, you know what? Fuck you too!_ '

I quickly capitalised on him hitting the ground, and ran up to him, pressing the tip of my sword to his throat.

"Check mate." I said, smirking.

"Not... quite." He said, and smiled. Oh, right. Rinne'Sharingan... "Shinra Tensei!" The hair covering his left eye was removed and I saw the purple vortex damn eye that everyone calls the Rinnegan, fused with the three tomoe Sharingan. Well, fuck you too.

I was thrown away from him, and went spinning around for what seemed like miles. I finally fixed my position and stopped hurtling across the universe, thanks to my wings.

Without them, I would've been lost forever.

It took a minute to fly back to where he was.

I landed on the ground, pissed. Now, where was the fucker-

"Right here!" He said from behind, and hit me in the back with his gauntlet hand, knocking the wind out of me and throwing me face first through a tree. Right as I started to get back up, he appeared at my side and kicked me in the ribs. I coughed up blood and felt my ribs breaking.

As I was sent flying away from him for the third damn time, I noticed sometime. The power he took from me was starting to disappear. Which means... I could defeat him in a fist fight! Well, that is if I can stop spinning around! Wings! Why aren't you stopping me?

...

What do you mean the right wing is broken? Fix it now or I'll kill you!

Okay, I should stop arguing to my wings. They aren't alive; I mean, they are, but not independently from me... and... How long have I been spinning? Why am I in the air now?

Wait... I was just staring off into space, wasn't I?

Dammit! I flipped the midair, and easily dodged Vincent's punch, and countered by slamming my heel into the back of his head, slamming him downwards and exploding against the ground.

After I landed, I moved my wings and tail back into my clothes. It has been more than ten seconds, so he can use his Dividing and his Rinnegan again. However... First, what injuries do I have and don't blank out!

Some ribs are cracked, broken right wing, and a fractured skull. Fuck it going Bankai. What? I can't use that yet? Then let's just do the next best thing...

Vincent stood back up and cracked his back. "Ah, that felt good. So, how are you in the strength department? Can you keep going."

"Oh, I'll keep going. Enough to drag your sorry ass back to town and on to my shitty small ass boat."

"Wow... Did not peg you for a cursing type."

"I'm not. I just curse when I get freakin' pissed."

"Good to know. In other news, how much are you holding back? Besides the dragon strength? Damn that hurts..."

"I don't know. Wanna hear something cool?"

"I think I'm going to regret this, but sure?"

"Nice." I moved my sword until it was pointing at him. His first thoughts were similar to shit and why the fuck did I let him do this? Me, on the other hand...was ecstatic. First time I was doing this in combat.

"Roar, Flames of the Dragon. Howl, Winds of the Star. I beseech thee: Give me thy Flame and thy Wind, and grant me Power!" As I said this, I moved my sword to the right, for the dragon part, and then to the left, for the star part. When I finished with power, I stabbed the sword into the ground, and an immense amount of Spiritual Power and Pressure was released, exploding in every direction. My Reiatsu spiked to new heights, and I felt new power flowing into me.

When the dust cleared, I now wielded two swords. "Uindosuta no Hiryu!"

* * *

In my right hand, I wielded a katana with a pure red blade. In my left, was an identical katana, except that it had a pure green blade. The guards of the two sword, was pitch black and in the shape of a four-pronged star. The grip was the opposite color of the blade, the green sword's grip was red with black markings and the red sword's grip was green with white markings. The pommel was the same as my unreleased state, still covered by gold in the same way. The two swords have a thin Crescent Moon shape in the middle of the blade.

Flames were released from my right blade. Winds were released from my left blade. This was Uindosuta no Hiryu, translasted as Fire Dragon of the Wind Star, my Shikai Released State!

 **Insert: Bleach OST - Cometh The Hour**

I smiled at his stun look. Vincent was quiet for almost an entire minute, until he started to speak.

"T-t-t-tha-that is so cool!" He said, eyes sparkling. At does words, I disappeared with a Flash Step, and slashed horizontaly at him from my Fire Sword, he just barely dodging back from it. Flames licked at his face. He then twisted out of the way as my Wind Sword nearly stabbed into his gut, its wind cutting his shirt slightly. "That was close!" he said, jumping away. "I guess it's time to Di-"

I disappeared with another Flash Step, and flames blasted him from the side.

"Great Dragon Blast." I said, the name of the simple fire ball attack. He stumbled back from the attack that burned his left arm, and- looking at his arm, it didn't even burn it nor did it destroy his clothin, but he felt pain and heat from it! "Great Star Blast." I said behind him with another Flash Step. He was blasted from behind with the same kind of attack, only in wind form and he was thrown forward, skidding against the ground in pain.

Jumping up from the ground, Vincent spun around and saw me. His hair moved away from his left eye and-

"Bansho Ten'in!" He yelled, using his Rinnegan's power." I was pulled towards him with great force. With this power... He won't be able to use his Rinnegan for at least thirty seconds! "Amaterasu!" He yelled when I drew close.

Eyes wide, I spun around, creating flames around my Fire Sword and wind around my Wind Sword. "Doragonsuta!" I said, meaning Dragon Star.

I spun around and the flames, using the wind, fought back against the Amaterasu. The Amaterasu quickly ate away from my flames and wind, but by doing so, it gave me enough time to stop the gravity pull towards him.

I rolled out of the path of the Amaterasu, as it shot past me. Since it didn't look like he was going to stop soon... Does that mean that he had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan too? Freakin' OP!

I want one!

...

I'm not going to kill him for it! Maybe if he dies later on... Okay Zmeu, keep the dark thoughts away from your head!

Running around, I Flash Stepped out of his line of sight, saving my life from his multiple uses of the Amaterasu, though the forest was hit instead. Black flames surrounded us in a ring.

"Okay... Get rid of the Amaterau... Please?" I tried.

"Hahaha... No." He used another Amaterasu.

it has been 23 seconds... 24... 25... Okay! Let's go before it is too late!

"Bankai!" The shout surprised him, and he momentarily stopped using his Amaterasu. In that moment, I charged towards him. He quickly realized that I was just bluffing, but he was too late!

Just as I neared him, he said one word. "Tsukuyomi." Our eyes met. The word around me turned black and white and my Zanpakuto disappeared.

I soon found myself strapped to a cross, unable to move. Damn you ultimate Genjutsu!

" **Zmeu... Wake up!** " A voice called from above.

"You are now stuck inside my Ultimate Genjutsu. Now there is nothing you can do until-"

I was then yanked out of the Genjutsu, thanks to my Zanpakuto.

Freaking love my Zanpakuto. Best friends for life.

Vincent took a few stes towards me, and reached down with his white gauntlet. At that moment, I sprang to life, stabbing my sword towards his throat. But he reacted even faster...

"Shina Tensei!" He said, activating his Rinnegan. I was blasted back into the ground, exploding against it, creating a small crater.

"That freakin'..." I said and he smirked at seeing me drop my two swords. "Was brilliant!" I said, and ignited my Fire Sword and my Wind Sword in fire and wind respectively.

"What?" He said, surprised and taking a step back. I kicked the tip of the blade, knocking the swords up into the air, and jumped up. I grabbed the grip and slashed the two swords at him, in an X shape.

"Fire Wind Scissors!" I said, and the two attacks hit against Vincent's chest, creating two lines against it, spraying blood everywhere. He was knocked back and hit the ground.

He coughed up blood and rolled over to his side. His eyes were scrunched up in pain. Fire Wind Scissors. Not a very creative name. It was inspired by the Pokemon attack, X-scissor, which was basically two hits in an X shape. Only my version, was fire and wind. I concentrate the two attacks, until they only cut. It was easy with the wind, but It was difficult getting the flames to cut and not burn. But after my intense training montage as I was on my ship, sailing to this island and definitely not a random direction, I improved this technique to such a degree that I could make my flame not even burn! Of course, it can still burn... and cut at the same time! I just didn't want to permanently scar my new First Mate!

As I walked towards him, he turned his head at me, showing his left eye and... His regular violet eye. I smirked at my victory. And then...

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan bloomed into life, and, "Amaterasu!" The black flames appeared right in my face, so close to touching me... yet so far away.

I easily Flash Stepped away from the predictable attack and appeared right behind him. His Sharingan disappeared from his eye, and he fell back to the ground, panting heavily. Blood trickled down from his eye and down from his mouth. A blood pool formed underneath him, but he'll live.

"I lose... Huh?" He sighed out, with a smile. "Nice fight." He shakily held up a fist.

"Nice fight." I agreed and fist pumped with him. "Welcome to the Dragon Star Pirates."

"With pleasure... Captain." He then passed up from the pain. Sighing, I picked him up and put im on my back.

"Well... Let's get back to town and see a damn doctor." I stumbled forward the rest of the way to town.

* * *

Three days later, and with a lot of bounty hunting work put in in that small town we stayed in, and I finally received my bounty.

"Dragon of the Stars. Zmeu Stea. Bounty: 35 million." I laughed. "I have a higher bounty than you!"

"T-that's only because word spread around somehow that you beat me! And the marines heard that rumor and figured that since I now followed you everywhere, that you did win!"

"Excuses." I said with a smile.

"Just watch! I'll get a much higher bounty than you! And besides, it doesn't even list you as a pirate! For all they know, you're a bounty hunter and they won't even try to bring you in! It would be up to pirates or other bounty hunters to take you or me down and-!"

"It'll soon get updated when we leave this place and do pirate things. Oh, did you finish that drawing I asked you to do?"

"Yeah, I did. Nothing else to do these days except follow you around and waste here in the doctor's."

Vincent was actually really good at drawing, so when I mentioned what our flag will be, he accepted the task as if it was his sole duty.

He flicked his thumb to where a folded up poster looking thing was. Though it was much larger than any poster I've ever seen...

"Is this..." I said, grabbing the flag and opening it up, revealing what it was.

"It is!" He said and laughed at my reaction.

It was a black flag, with a white skull in the shape of a dragon's skull, with horns at the sides, and sharp fangs. Wings were displayed behind it, with tail underneath the wings of the slight, right slanted dragon skull, that looked as if it was looking somewhere to the right. Well, left for me, right for it. The tail coiled around the skull, and the tip of the tail stopped just besides the jaw, diagonally from it. The entire skull rested on a bright yellow star with five-prongs. A similar scar was etched into the forehead of the dragon skull, making a black star next to its black, bottomless eyes.

All in all, it screamed Dragon Star pirates, and I loved it, and through it, to a much lesser extent, but still friend level, Vincent.

"It looks awesome!" I yelled. "Totally love it. But... First, we need a new ship. Mine is too small and you don't even have one..."

"W-well... I was saving up for when I find myself a First Ma- Captain! An-anyway, I have round one hundred million saved in a hidng place in the woods, how 'bout you?"

"...Fifty million now... But... seriously dude? One hundred Million? How many freaking people did you capture?"

"A lot..."

"Whatever. For One hundred fifty million, we can definitely get a medium sized ship. I think. My boat is just too small for two people to actively live there. So... We must now spend all our money for this ship. Then we leave and never come back. Then I become Pirate King. Okay?"

"I think your skipping too many steps, but if you say so..."

"Oh, before we go, do you know what time period we're in, in the One Piece world?"

"Hm... I only watched around one hundred episodes... but I did see someone that looked like Luffy in the newspaper. If I remember correctly... he was holding his hat or something with a bunch of marines coming at him from behind. He had a tattoo on his arm... I think... He was wrapped up in bandages."

"Right... Okay. Then that must mean... Two year time skip!"

"What?"

"The Straw Hats suffered a huge defeat at Sabaody, I think it was... Or was it Sobaody? Either way, it was something sounding like that. Luffy was soon thrusted into a war between the Marines and the White Beard Pirates, which ended in Ace's death. Luffy was scared, and all that... I believe the "tattoo" you saw, was 3D2Y, with the 3D X'd out. It means 'Not Three Days, but Two years.' It was Luffy's way to communicate to his crew, to return to Sabaody sounding place, and meet up."

"Really? That sounds big..."

"Right. After that, it was a two year time skip and everyone changed..."

"Did Nami get bigger-"

"Yes."

"...I see. I think we should make that placeour goal in two years."

"...I love DxD probably almost as much as you, but please get your mind out of the gutter."

"Just joking with ya!"

"Totally believe you." I shook my head. "Anyway, let's go. We have to get our boat, some more food, sell my old one, then sail out to some random island. I'd rather get at least a Navigator, Chef, and Doctor before we go to the Line... Red Line? Grand Line? Dammit, why are there too many Lines in One Piece?"

"I feel ya."

"Shut up."

"Right Captain." He laughed.

I walked out of the room, Zanpakuto strapped to my back, and falg folded up in my arm. Vincent followed after me, ripping some bandages off his face, where his left eye was, and smoothed his hair back into place, covering up his Rinne'Sharingan. He flexed his right arm, and grinned. ' _I think it is going to be fun sailing around with Zmeu..._ '

Everything turned to white as the scene ended.

* * *

 **And there we go! Sorry the chapter was short, it will eventually get bigger! Anyway, now that that was done, Review if you want to, follow and favorite if you liked and want more! Who knows? I might another chapter today! Either that or go to sleep... In other news I got my hair cut yesterday! It is now short. Again. Can't wait for it to get longer... I asked for a part of my hair to be only slightly trimmed, so it could still be long, but it was cut too much for my liking. I actually use that part of my hair to cover my left eye too! So I guess I'll be awakening the Rinne'Sharingan eventually too... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! When that happens, the world is doomed!**

 **So, uh, yeah... Review if you want to, and hopefully will, so I can see what you though, and if you liked this and want to read and see more, favorite and follow.**

 **Also if you are epic at drawing and shit, and actually want to, go ahead and draw what you think my flag looks like and send it to me, so I can maybe change the story picture thing to that! That will be awesome... You don't have to though. I mean... I'm not going to pay you. You will get recognition though. That is about it...**

 **Anyway, ZeXal signing out. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Sup! Hey! How's it going? Hi? Insert another greeting here. My name is ZeXal. What is yours? ...? Ha! Your name sucks! Reason for it sucking? Cause you didn't say anything! Maybe it is because we can't communicate?**

 **Well, let's stop being retarded and get to the reviews.**

 **Alex The God Killer -** _Thank you!_

 **NitroTheKid88 -** _I am always quick! Except when I'm not... And yes - Microsoft Word hates all of us!_

 **ForeverShieldAllieXD -** _Actually, I posted chapter 3 on Friday, and 4 on Saturday!_

 **ErebusAnima6 -** _It'll just take five days to get there :P_

 **ShadowFalcon -** _OP is not Over Powered, but Opium. The O is from O in Opium and the P is from P in Opium._

 **Shiroikage -** _With some training, I'm sure he'll be the strongest. Unfortunately, Zmeu will never let that happen! Whahahaha!_

 **Omil Infinity (Guest) -** _Thank you for the character, however, I am right now, only accepting FEMALE characters! Another thing, you gave your character all magic from Fairy Tail - I cannot do that! 1.) I do not know all of the magic from Fairy Tail, and 2.) That is multiple powers, and I only ask for Two! One, would be, let's say, Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and another is Sky Dragon Slayer magic. I cannot give you more than that! because that is TWO! If you wanted a power that gives you multiple abilities, such as the Rinnegan, then you can get the Rinnegan and have all of those abilities, but there is no magic, to my knowledge, that represents all of the magic from FT. And if there is, you would instead say, "I want Omnipotent Magic from FT, which lets you use all magic in creation, which would be all magic in FT." But instead, you said, "_ all type of magic in all the manga of fairy tail and beast magic and transformation." _All types, would mean all, so you did not have to say beast magic or transformation. And all types, does not work in this story, since I want TWO types, not AS MANY AS YOU WANT! And another thing, I can say a lot about your character - everything that is wrong, everything that is good, and everything that is just okay. When I read it, it sounds as if you think you can have whatever you want - "_ Apocalypse Dragon _"_ "Azure Grimoire Blood Scythe" "All type of magic in all the manga/anime of Fairy Tail and beast magic and transformation" _How many powers is that? Well, not counting all types of magic, you already have two, being a dragon and having that scythe. But when you add all types of magic, plus beast and transformation into the mix, which I will just count as all types, then that is three, if you are going by all types of magic, being one power, which it is clearly not. If we go in order, then why do you have such a special sounding scythe, as if it came from another anime/manga/light novel, or whatever? Ugh... This is giving me a headache. Never mind. Fix your character, make him into a she, fix the format, and think long and hard what TWO powers you want and give a definition to the powers. An Apocalypse Dragon? The fuck is that? What do they do? Breathe fire? Super defense capabilities? What is your characteristics to being this dragon? Wings? Tail? Scales? Teeth? Fangs (same as teeth)? Claws? Come on, don't just say that you want to be a dragon, but not give anything to it! Can you breathe fire? My character is a dragon as well, however, he cannot breathe fire and I clearly stated that he cannot. Since you didn't put anything for this character In that regards, are you trying to tell me, that he has every ability of a dragon? Sigh... Now I think I'm starting to make less sense and starting to sound like a prick... Anyway! If you can PM the character next time, if you still want to be in this, if not, then either read silently, leaving a review here and there, or get out. Freakin' Hell... All types of magic? Let's see... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... The list goes on. Am I just supposed to make you God or something? Be at least a little realistic. Even the Rinne'sharingan doesn't have the number of abilities that you want... All types of magic, equals ALL magic, so fire, teleportation, water, ice, earth, wood, lightning, light, dark, shadow, metal, steel, iron, wind, all slayer magic - god, demon, dragon, poison, celestial, illusion, transformation, healing, creation, all lost magic, freakin' the list goes on and on! ARGH! DONE. IM DONE WITH THIS! Okay, for those of you who read all of this, I'm sorry to make you read something so hate filled. I haven't been in the best mood this entire week, so I had to fume._

 **And now that the reviews are done, I'd like to say something... I haven't received a follow or favorite in years! :( Okay, maybe not that long, but that doesn't matter! I feel as if not many people like this... And so! I shall be upping my chapter lengths, and adding more action and comedy and stuff! I'll try to make this even better to force people to favorite and follow and if they don't I'll hunt them down!**

 **And another thing, I am still searching for more characters! FEMALE! I have THREE female characters and at least EIGHT male, so I need more on that department. Please make them interesting, really interesting. Change it up, ya know? Make her younger (Lolicon = me), older, do something to make her interesting!**

 **As for Pirate crew members... Well, I remember needing a ship wright, maybe a sniper...? I am not that good with pirate crew members. Try to make characters, FEMALE characters, that you like, while making them be able to do something that would help us out with the sea.**

 **Uh... To the chapter...?**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 5_

"So..." I said, sitting down on the railing, with my right leg sitting on top of it, while my left is hanging over the edge. My back was pressed against a wall behind me, where the railing ends. "Why are the Marines after us?" I said, using my enhanced senses to hear shouting and cannon fire from behind our ship. Luckily, none of the cannons hit too close, and even when they did, our ship quickly moved out of the way, thanks to Vincent's Sharingan as he navigated the ship through the waves with terrible skills.

"I don't know... Because we're pirates?" He pointed up at one of our new flags that represented the Dragon Star Pirates, or Dragon Pirates for short.

"Well, that is true." I yelled back. "But... They were chasing after us before we switched to that flag." I was referring to how we left the docks before we changed the flags to the one Vincent made. Thanks to his Shadow Clones, we were able to quickly put up the flags. We were also using them to help control the ship and navigate it through the waters.

"Maybe they're chasing us because we stole one of their ships?"

"Ah, that must be it!"

Yes. We stole one of their big ships - a galleon, if I remembered correctly. I didn't know much about ships.

Now you must be wondering, why the flip did we steal, ahem, commandeer, a Marine galleon? The answer was simple: They had a shitty watch. As in, there was little to no guards around the ship, so it was pretty easy to knock out the guards and take the ship. Took us some time to actually figure out how to, uh... move it. Ships are weird.

In any case, I've left everything dealing with the ship to Vincent. The reason is because he can create Shadow Clones and get the job done faster. Thanks to his Rinne'sharingan, my life was much easier! I mean, I can just lounge around, while he does all the work! It was amazing.

"You know..." A clone said right next to me. "You could help." He was holding a platter with some cook meat and some cut up apples on it.

"Why would I do that?" I said, taking the plate from it. "You can cook - I can't. You know ships - I don't."

"I don't know ships... It took us thirty minutes to control it!"

"Psh, forget about the details."

The clone sighed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I could feel Vincent getting pissed as the clones memories flowed into him.

I laughed quietly and focused on my new food. Ah, stealing this ship was certainly troublesome...

* * *

"So, what ship are we going to buy?" Vincent asked me as we were walking to the pier, where the boats to buy were. According to the nice guy we asked, they were in a kind of 'garage'. Basically, it was like a car garage, only it was a ship garage. Or something.

"Don't know. Hopefully something bigger than the one I have."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the port. Looking up and down the port, we saw several ships, and in the distance, was the ship garage thing. Looking back, I saw three Marine ships, and two other unmarked ships. Probably traders or something...

I looked back at the three Marine ships. They were 'parked' not that close to each other, and while two had some Marines around the bow and deck, and standing outside it, one of them, the one farthest away from the other two, in fact, it was between the two unmarked ships, was mostly empty...

"No." Vincent said right next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"You're staring at that Marine ship, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Too much of a hassle. We'll get chased the second we try to leave!"

"Psh, forget about the details."

"...I'm going to hate this. But... how are we going to take it?"

"I like to think of it as commandeering."

"We're not part of the military."

"We're pirates. Screw the rules."

"If I die, I'm killing you."

I looked at him and shook my head. "We're OP bro. We ain't gonna die."

"Don't talk like that." He sighed. "I like you, I really do, but this is messed up. Pirates using a Marine Ship? Really?"

"We'll just paint over all that. Make it... black with red edges. Or something. Change the flags. It's not really that hard..."

"How do you know that?" He almost yelled.

"You have the Rinne'sharingan. Use Shadow Clones."

"..." A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"...You forgot you can do that, did you?"

"Yeah..."

I sighed. "Well, let's 'commandeer' this ship."

"Right Captain." He said with a sarcastic smirk.

We snuck up behind some crates and barrels and peered over them at the mostly empty ship. I gave a signal with my hand, and Vincent disappeared in some leaves. How do Ninjas do that?

Staring at the two guards, I watched as Vincent appeared out of nowhere behind them and silently took them out - by karate chopping their necks. Two clones caught them and softly placed them on the ground, to avoid noise.

I ran forward crouching, and we met up in front of the ship. Nodding, I went up first, while he dispelled the two clones and followed after me. Peering up over the railing, I saw three Marines cleaning the deck with mops.

"At least it'll be clean." I said with a whisper.

"Don't talk." He whispered back.

"You say something Fred?" A Marine guard said, stopping what he was doing and looked towards one of the other Marine guards.

"I said nothin' Greg. What 'bout you, George?"

"Nope."

I sighed. A little too loudly.

"Over there!" Greg said, pointing towards me.

"What are you two doing over there?" Fred said, walking towards me with the other two behind him.

I stood up. My mind quickly thought something up. "Well, you see... we're actually private inspectors, and we were making sure the Marines were doing their job. I see you three are washing the deck, yes? Since you found us, we would like to ask you some questions about your job..." I held my hand behind me, and flicked it a few times.

Vincent made an 'oh' and did one of his Jutsu things, and a notebook fell into my hands, with a pencil. Freakin' Jutsus are weird. It's probably just a clone, so I'll have to pretend to write.

"Oh, really?" Fred said. "Then what you gon' ask?"

"Well, first question: Why is this place deserted? When we came over here," I nudged Vincent, "there was no guards in front of _this_ ship, while the other two had some on the docks. So, why isn't there at least two Marine guards down below?"

George looked past me, over the railing, and saw that I was right: that the two guards stationed there, was gone.

"Those two idiots! They probably went off to town to find some ladies to spend time with!"

"I see. So, what you are saying, is that the Captain of this ship, lets his men do whatever they want? So basically insubordination..." I faked writing in my summoned notebook, while I smiled. Vincent summoned some clones on the sly, and hid the bodies he left down below. "I see. So, who is in command of this ship?"

George blinked at me. "Obviously, the Marine Commander in charge of this town... And... are you two really Inspectors? You don't look the part..."

"T-that's why we're private! If anyone could tell we were inspectors, then how would be get our job done?"

"Right..."

"Look! A pirate ship!" Vincent suddenly said, in a robotic voice. The three Marines spun around, looking to where he pointed, and when their backs were turned, he quickly took them out.

"...Really?" I asked him when he was done. "We were having such a friendly conversation!"

"They would've caught on eventually! Now, let me move these bodies off the ship..."

"Look! Why are there two unconscious guards over here!" A new Marine yelled, somewhere off ship.

"Where the fuck did you put the unconscious guards!" I yelled.

"Behind some crates!"

"Throw them in the water next time!" I yelled, and together, we threw the three unconscious Marines off the ship, one landing on the wooden port, and the other two, unfortunately, landed in the water. "I'll secure the ship, you get it moving!" Vincent nodded and summoned some Shadow Clones, and together, they ran around the ship, looking for the wheel, getting the anchor out of the water, and whatever else they were doing!

Marines started running towards the ship and I reached for my Zanpakuto, but stopped. There was a new Dragon technique I wanted to test out... Might as well do it here.

I jumped up and over the railing, and landed in front of the group of twenty Marines, who wielded guns and swords.

"Stop right there!" I said, getting their attention. "I cannot let you take another step forward..."

"Why not?" Some random Marine yelled.

"Because... if you do, I'll be forced to use my new technique, and I'm not sure I would be able to hold back..."

"That's stupid! Get him!" The same guy again yelled. The twenty Marines yelled and ran forward, swords raised and guns next to their chest, already loaded.

"Very well... No mercy then." I nodded, and moved my left foot back, applying a small amount of pressure on the wood behind me. The wood cracked. I leaned my body forward, and the wood continued to crack apart, splinters shooting out of the wood. A dangerously smile tugged at my face, and I raised my right arm forward and across my body diagonally and in front of my head, which I lowered. I moved my left arm backward, and then...

I shot forward, faster than a bullet, while the dock behind me was destroyed by the sheer amount of force I exerted.

I shot right through the twenty guards, as if they were bowling pins, and me the meteor. The were sent flying up into the air, with broken ribs, arms, or legs.

I then jumped up, higher than them, and my fist glowed white with Reiatsu around it. "Meteor Fall!" I yelled, falling back down to earth. As I did this, I punched forward, releasing Reiatsu all around me, which trailed after me, kicking up a strong wind. I shot right through the twenty, now falling, Marines, and blasted through the remaining docks and into the water. The resulting air pressure that came with my attack, sent the Marines flying away, and a miniature whirlpool was created.

If my attack landed against the ground, I was sure, that a huge crater would appear. The attack was still in the works, since I also wanted it to generate some flames, since Dragons _are_ known for their ability to breathe fire, which I lack as of now. Yes, I was working towards being able to command flames, even without using my Zanpakuto. It was a long road, full with hard ship, but I was part dragon, so it should work out all right! Even if I didn't have the ability to breathe flames, I should at least create a new way to harness my inner fire.

And then, thirty minutes later, we finally set sail.

Ten minutes after that, I sensed some Marines approaching. Vincent finished setting up our sails twenty minutes after that, since he had to make some more and at different sizes to replace the other Marine sails that were on the boat.

And now it has been two hours since we commandeered this ship, and it was almost halfway painted in our new color scheme of black, with red at the edges of the ship, and a brown-red color railing. The mast was already brown, so we kept it that way. Shadow Clones are awesome!

I yawned. "Hey, Vincent." I yelled up to the real him.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"We're kind of being surrounded... well, from the front and the back. I don't sense any ships to our left or right... what was it? Starboard and Port?"

"I don't freakin' know..." He said back.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go Shikai real quick and take care of those following us and the new ones in front of us. So keep on doing what your doing."

"I might be able to hit the ships in front of us with an Amaterasu..."

"Then you do that. If you want to destroy the entire sea, I mean."

"I can turn it off."

"Good for you."

I jumped off the railing and moved on to the back of the ship, whatever it was called. Smiling, I slid my Zanpakuto out of its sheathe and...

"Roar, Flames of the Dragon. Howl, Winds of the Star. Uindosuta no Hiryu!" I was surrounded by winds and flame, and when it disappeared, I had two swords, one with a blade of pure red and the other with a blade of pure green. Hiryu in my right, and Uindosuta in my left. Or, how I decided to call the two swords I wielded. Since Hiryu was Fire Dragon and Uindosuta was Wind Star, it kind of made sense.

"See ya later, Vincent."

"Bye." He said back and I Flash Stepped away.

I landed in water, but it didn't matter! Using the power of the Dragon of the Stars, I kicked the water, blasting it away, and I was back up into the sky!

After one more kick, I landed on one of the Marine Ships.

The surrounding Marines stared at me, silent and my arrival. They stared at my cool blades, frightened, by the sheer amount of power they held. Also how the wind seemed to circle Uindosuta and flames around Hiryu.

"Sup." I said. The Marines yelled and charged me.

I sliced Hiryu through the air, and flames shot forward, slicing easily through them, and burning the ship. I sliced Uindosuta, and the winds cut multiple wounds on them, and wrecked the ship with multiple cuts. All in all, half of the ship was on fire, and the other half was mostly destroyed with cuts. I love my power. Never nerf.

I took a step forward, but then a voice spoke out to me from nowhere.

"H-hey you! S-stop attacking this ship!"

I looked left and right, but saw nobody. I let my dragon senses take over, and I quickly heard some flapping coming over to my right, right next to my face.

When I looked right, I saw something pretty weird, but something I came to understand. As in, I am no longer surprised by anything weird. Dying will do this to you.

She was five inches tall, and flying right in front of me, with dragonfly shaped wings, that are a light green and semi see through with silver vein outlines. She has rose pink fringe bangs and short golden hair that ends in curls at her shoulders, with vivid violet eyes. She was blushing, but instead of it being red, it was a light silver. She has small cork piercings with flowers in her ears and nose. She wore a leafy acorn hat with a ladybug on her small head, a sparkling sky blue sundress that went to her knees with white frilly sleeves and black corseted back tied with a bow. She had blue flat ballroom shoes, with butterfly wings on the toes.

With her height, how she was dressed, and her silver blushing face, I instantly knew she was a fairy. The reason why, is because fairies have silver blood.

"Are you l-listening to me?"

"Are you one of the ones that was resurrected in this world?" I asked, with a bored tone. This snapped her out of what she was saying and she flew back a couple of inches, surprised.

"U-um... H-how did you...?" She said, confirming what I said.

"Right, because I also died and was resurrected. So you must have wanted to be a... fairy, right?"

At this, she was surprised, but smiled nevertheless.

"Right! Don't you think fairies are so cool?"

"Sure?" I said, looking over towards the second Marine ship. "Anyway, I'm going to give you thee choices: One, you stay, two, you join me, and three, you die. Which will it be?"

"W-what?" She asked, eyes wide.

I sighed. "Listen, I am a pirate. These Marines have been chasing me since forever ago. You are on a Marine ship, albeit destroyed Marine ship. That leads to many questions, one of them being, are you a Marine? So, you're either with me, or against me. So, how 'bout it? Join me, stay here forever, stranded out in the sea, or die?"

The fairy girl shook. She was obviously scared.

"Listen, I don't want to kill you. But this is how the world works, ya know? You died too, right? So come with me. I'm not some random evil pirate, but a nice guy. But, ya know... When Marines follow and blast at you for hours, you just kind of want to kill them, right?"

"I... don't know." she said, looking at me. "But, I'll go with you. I don't want to die again, and I don't want to be left alone..." She then adopted a cheerful look. "Besides, you don't look like a bad guy to me!"

"Thanks." I said, turning towards the second Marine ship. I swung both my swords at it, and flames and wind shot forth, easily destroying the ship. "Okay, hang on to me; I'll be using Flash Step to get back to my boat."

"Flash Step?" She asked, with a tilt of her head.

"A technique from Bleach. Lets the user move fast and all that. Come on, we don't have all day."

"Right!" She cheerfully said, and grabbed onto my shoulder, humming a happy tune.

I blasted off the dock, leaving it in shambles, if that word could even be used in an almost completely destroyed ship, where half of it was on fire, and the other was dangerously cut up.

I took three steps to get back to my ship. As I landed, I looked at the little fairy.

"Oh, before I forget, welcome to the Dragon Star pirates. My name is Zmeu Stea. My First Mate is Vincent Brooks; he's the guy over there at the wheel." I pointed towards him, and over hearing our conversation, turned around and gave us a wave, before a confused look appeared on his face, and then he nodded, having seen the little fairy probably with his Rinne'sharingan.

"Oh! My name is Amaryllis Briarstone." She cheerfully said, slamming a fist in her open palm, as if she just remembered she didn't say what her name was earlier.

"Weird name..." I murmured.

"Well, yours is too!" She said, stomping on my shoulder.

"It's Romanian." I looked over at Vincent, who had started to chuckle. "Did you take care of the Marines coming towards us from the front?"

"Y-yeah. I couldn't hit them with my Amaterasu, so I just shot them with a cannonball or two with my clones."

"Work on that range." I said, with a dry voice. "As for me, I'm going to sleep. Could you, um, get off me? Unless you want to go to sleep with me?"

"W-what? N-no!" She jumped off my shoulder and burst into green and white light. When it disappeared, she stood at five feet and two inches. "T-that is way to embarrassing!" She continued, as if some fairies bursting into light and becoming much taller was normal.

"Okay, what just happened?" Vincent asked, from where he stood piloting the ship.

"Well... she's a fairy, so she must be able to become small... Well, half-fairy.

"Oh, like how you're half-dragon?" Vincent asked, letting a clone take the wheel and coming towards us.

"I guess." I answered rubbing my chin in thought. Maybe there were others that had another race...

"You're a dragon?" Amaryllis said, surprised, making an O with her mouth.

"Yep. Dragon of the Stars. Makes me even stronger and more durable than a regular adult dragon. Of course, it will come with more practice... Anyway, as you can see, I also have a Zanpakuto from Bleach. Vincent over here has-"

"The Rinne'sharingan from Naruto, and Divine Dividing from DxD."

"Wow... Those sound really impressive even if I don't know what they are!"

"Do you... watch anime?" Vincent said, with a sweat drop.

"You mean those... cartoon things? I've seen a few..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Fairy Tail!" She said, face lighting up brightly.

"Well... Fairy Tail is good." I said, Vincent quickly agreed.

"Yeah, It's cool."

"I know, right?" Amaryllis said, wrapping her hands around her back.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Don't get us lost now Vincent."

"I won't. Sheesh... Freakin' Shikamaru much?"

"Meh, Shikamaru got nothing on me."

"Who's Shikamaru?" Amaryllis asked, confused.

"Oh, someone from Naruto who is extremely lazy, but extremely smart. Though, the only thing he has in common with Captain, his that he is lazy!"

"Shut up! When you die once, you deserve some time off!"

"Then what about me?"

"Captain only."

"Bull shit!"

"If you can beat me in a fight, then maybe you can have five minute breaks every forty eight hours."

"Oh, I'll beat you so hard that you'll get five minutes and forty eight hours confused, and let me have a break for forty eight hours, and work for only five minutes!"

"That threat is way too long to be relevant!"

"I don't care!"

We stared daggers and lightning bolts at each other for a couple of seconds, before we burst out laughing.

"Ah, I needed that." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. After that, I walked past him, heading towards the bunk beds, which were below deck. We haven't assigned rooms yet, so it was 'sleep wherever' until we land so we can assign beds.

"Okay, have a nice sleep. I'm going to start my break now, so..."

"What?" I turned back. "I wasn't kidding about not taking a break."

"You little..."

"Just joking." I said, and laughed. I turned back around and walked off, waving goodbye.

Vincent went back to controlling the wheel. Amaryllis walked up to him to his right.

"Are you two always like this?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's all in good humor though."

"Seems quite lively around here then. I think I'll like it."

"Haha, yeah, it is pretty nice here. Though stealing, ahem, 'commandeering' a Marine galleon will most likely raise our bounties..."

"Hm? You already have a bounty?"

"Yeah. I have thirty million on me, while Lazy Captain has thirty five. Only because he beat me in a fight and word had somehow gotten out!"

"Maybe it was because he spread the word?" she said thoughtfully.

"..." He thought about it. "Oh my God, you're freakin' right... That bastard did that on purpose! Then, making me stay in bed, resting, whenever he fought against someone who had a bounty... It all makes sense now! That bastard was _purposely_ screwing me over, while he gets a higher bounty himself! I'll kill him!"

"A-are you really going to...?"

"Nah, probably won't." Vincent said calmly. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to see his face when I get a higher bounty than him..."

"I-I see..." The conversation went silent after that, and Amaryllis excused herself to go watch the waves. Down below deck, Zmeu was checking out the cabins and the bunk beds. But after five minutes of searching, he finally found what he was looking for... the Captain's Quarters.

"So they were below deck..." I said, smiling. "Well, I'm claiming this room in the name of Captain!" I laughed and climbed onto the nice, comfy bed...

* * *

"So, where are we?" I asked, coming up from below deck while stretching my arms back.

"Uh, If I'm reading this amp right... We're in some town called, Flora. On Flora Island... Pretty small, in the shape of a flower, judging by this map." Replied Vincent, looking over one of the maps that he had found in the ship.

"Sounds neat. Let's go and check it out, shall we?"

"Should we?" He asked, sighing.

"You never know what we'll find... Like, maybe a new crew mate?"

"I seriously doubt that."

 **Insert: Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST - Gyakujuuji no Otoko**

An explosion sounded off from the town, and our gazes quickly moved towards it - A raging fireball exploded up into the sky, obliterating the nearby houses and nearby people. High pitched screams sounded of from around town, and more explosions followed.

"The shit?" I said, eyes wide, drawn towards the explosions raging in town.

"Dude!" Vincent said, looking towards me.

"Yeah, let's go. Protect the town."

"Got it!" Vincent quickly agreed, and jumped away, ninja style. Right before he disappeared, I saw his Rinnegan swirl into action, and the tomoe rotate and appear in the Rinnegan, creating the Rinne'sharingan.

"R-right!" Amaryllis said, and shrunk down into her fairy mode, and flew away, towards the town.

That left me standing on the ship's deck.

"Now..." I said, and drew Uindosuta no Hiryu. It was halfway out of its sheathe when I talked again. "I know your there, so you might as well show yourself."

A smile appeared in the darkness, a sword flew through the air, out of its sheathe, slashing towards its mark, and blood flew up into the air, a pained grunt was heard, and moments later, a laugh echoed throughout the chaos.

* * *

"Amaterasu!" I said, igniting the shadow-y hands that appeared right underneath my feet, trying to grab me and pull me down into the darkness. "What the Hell is this?" The hands were destroyed by the unstoppable black flames, but more appeared in there place. I jumped away, and split into five shadow clones.

"Fire Style!"

"Water Style!"

"Earth Style!"

"Wind Style!"

"Lightning Style!"

""Raging Five Headed Dragon Jutsu!"" All five shadow clones said, blasting a different affinity dragon at the ground where the hands was.

I landed on a roof, a few houses down from the resulting explosion, and sighed in relief at having gotten rid of the hands. Then, my Rinne'sharingan picked up a presence, and I back flipped out of my spot, just as hands shot out of the tiles of the roof to grab me.

"Kekekekeke!" A disturbing voice, almost like a lizard's, if they could talk, said.

I turned around, and easily dodged a shadow fist heading straight for my face, thanks to my Rinne'sharingan.

"Who are you?" I said, straightening my posture, letting the wind blow back my hair in front of my left eye.

"I am..."

* * *

"Shadow Marquis." The weird man made out of shadows said. I flew back a couple of inches, and observed with slightly scared, keen eyes. I had two different offensive capabilities, thanks to me being a fairy, and my second ability that I chose when I came to this world, saved my life, but wouldn't be useful in a fast fight. Seeing something, I dodged to my left, and three seconds later, a shadow-y fist shot through right where I was before I moved. I stared at the man, unblinking.

He cocked his head to the side. I flew upwards three inches, and a hand appeared just underneath me, trying to grab me, but I was just out of its reach.

"How are you dodging me before I even attack..?" Shadow Marquis asked, crunching his teeth together in frustration.

"Well, that would be my power!" I said, grinning brightly. I had already turned back into my human form, since I had to be right next to him so he could hear me. My voice was just too tiny in my fairy form for people over ten feet away to properly hear me. It was a surprise to the man, now named Shadow Marquis, when I transformed from five inches, to five feet and two inches, but he quickly got over it.

"Power? Interesting..." he said, scratching his chin. I moved left and then right in the air, and shadow fists sailed through the air, trying to punch me, but I was already out of the way. "So you can see into the future?" Asked the man.

"Exactly!" I nodded with a smile. "I can see up to five seconds in most cases... but I can also see up to five minutes, depending on what is about to happen."

"I see... So, lets say I could blow up this town in one attack, would you see that five minutes before it happens, or five seconds before it happens?"

"Weeelll... Five minutes!" I guessed, putting a finger in the air. At the same time, I twirled around midair, and a dozen fists shot through the air, missing their mark just by a few inches.

"Remarkable skill you have. However... You're already getting tired, isn't that right?" He smirked, thinking that victory was close. Yes, I expend a certain amount of energy with each vision I see... and I can't turn them off. However, that didn't mean that I had already lost! I was already killed once, it was not happening again!

"Yeah... but I haven't really fought back yet, right?" He blinked. His vision started to change. Everything started to become blurry, and shapes started to expand and contract without control...

"What... the Hell did you do?" he said, looking around. "Why is everything... changing? Why are you so big? Why am I so tiny?"

"Hahaha! Not telling!" I said, giggling cutely, while flying higher up into the air. "Oh, you should watch out for that boulder!"

"W-what?" He screamed, turning around, and just like I said, a boulder was sailing through the air, on a collision course with him. "NOOOO!" He screamed, and shot several shadow fists towards the big rock, but they had no effect. The boulder crashed into him, and he fell unconscious on the roof he stood on, the pebble bouncing harmlessly off his head.

"Though my illusionary magic and my telekinesis is weak, combined together, they are pretty strong!" I said, with a grin. I then floated down to a roof and sat down, catching my breathe. "I really have to increase my energy..." I muttered, and looked towards where Vincent was fighting his own foe, who, for some reason, felt just like the one I fought against... "I hope Vince and Zem are okay..." She said, assigning them nicknames.

* * *

 **Insert: Parasyte OST - Full Moon**

I jumped backwards, dodging and weaving through shadow hands that shot out of the ground. They tried to capture me in a complex cage of shadow hands, but I easily broke free from that by using Amaterasu.

Sensing something behind me with my eye, I jumped up and dodged a shadow katana, wielded by the man who introduced himself as Shadow Marquis.

The second I saw his body, I knew something was wrong. He felt... off. Not like my new comrades, Zmeu, who felt like a Dragon with a heavy rain kind of energy, mixed in with roaring flames and howling wind, or Amaryllis, who felt like happiness and rainbows, strangely. Probably because of her Fairy Aura she always has around her...

But this guy just felt _off_ , as if he wasn't real. Like what my Shadow Clones feel like... Like they're me, but not me...

Back on the ground, I side stepped another stab with his sword, and jumped backwards as he slashed it through the air, leaving a trail of darkness in the blades wake. Summoning my Sacred Gear over my right hand, a thought I always wondered surfaced back into my head.

Why was it a gauntlet like the Boosted Gear? Wasn't it wings? Maybe the wings were acquired later... Or maybe things are just different for each user? Like the Boosted Gear wasn't always a gauntlet either? It was strange...

" **Divide!** " The gauntlet roared. When that happened, Shadow Marquis faltered in his step, and his shadow sword slumped to the ground, shadow hands that had risen out of the ground doing the same. I took that moment to rush forward, and grab him by the throat, forcing him to look into my eyes. My hair was pushed away from my left eye at the same time, giving him a perfect view of my Rinne'sharingan.

"Tsukyomi!" I said, and casted the ultimate Genjutsu on him. His form went lifeless, seconds later, and he was unconscious. I dropped him down to the ground, and stared up at the sky.

There was no mistaking it - The real body is _there_. The only question, is how he knew where _he_ was. Deciding to leave it all up to fate, I turned around, and summoned some Clones to help put out the fire around town. I vaguely sensed Amaryllis looking towards me, at least halfway across town, smiling with her radiant Fairy Aura. A smile graced my lips, and I jumped onward, ready to help out the townspeople.

* * *

 **Drop the Music**

"Why are you laughing?" I said bitterly.

"Why," the man who introduced himself as Shadow King, said. "obviously because of that!" He pointed towards my right shoulder, where blood dripped down from the wound he inflicted on me.

When he appeared behind me, I quickly drew my sword, slashing at him, but instead of him being there, he was suddenly behind me, where I used to look only moments before, and his shadow sword cut through my flesh, leaving black blood bleeding from my wound. I don't know how he moved so fast, but it wouldn't happen again.

"Well, it was just a lucky-" I started to say, but quickly ducked under the slash of his sword. My eyes never left his hidden face, even as he jumped back from my counter attack. "Shot." I finished, standing back up.

"Hahaha... You don't disappoint! Captain of the Dragon Star Pirates. Dragon of the Stars, Zmeu Stea." I narrowed my eyes at this.

"I see, so you were following me or something?"

"Was it that obvious? Ever since I saw your bounty in the newspaper, I was just dying to meet you... to kill you... and collect your bounty. I'm a Pirate Hunter, if you didn't know."

"Of course you are..."

I took this moment, to memorize what he looked like, just in case he was able to get away.

He wore a black top hat, with a black suit and pants to match. A black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and socks. He wore a black mask over his mouth, just like Vincent. His hat was pulled down over his eyes, giving him a dark look. His sword was a katana, with a black blade and hilt. He seemed to control shadows, since he used them in all of his attacks - creating the sword from the shadows was one of them, as well as the hands thing.

"So what are you?" I said, thinking about him either being resurrected, or having something to do with a Devil Fruit.

"Hm? Are you talking about my power with Shadows? Then let me tell you... I died three months ago, and I was able to take two powers with me, so what abilities to take, besides Shadow and..."

He disappeared from view.

"Teleportation?" he said, from behind me. I spun around, slashing my sword, but he was gone. "I've always liked the darkness, and being able to teleport around was like a dream come true. So when I was asked what two powers I wanted? Obviously - Shadow and teleportation. So now you tell me... What is that sword? I've seen a lot of things in the past three months, but that sword looks far too different to this world. What is it?"

I blinked, and took a step back, readying my Zanpakuto.

"Oh, right! Of course you wouldn't believe me! You are simply another inhabitant of this fun world, aren't you? Well, my friend... I guess you don't have to answer... I'll just take your sword for myself!" He disappeared from view, and a sword of shadows materialized itself through my left chest, just below my heart. I coughed up blood and stumbled forward. "Now die, and return to the Shadows!" He said, lunging forward once again. But he let his guard drop too much...

I flash Stepped from view, and slashed at his back. My Zanpakuto easily cut through his suit, and left a blood trail on the deck. He gasped and teleported away. He appeared a couple of meters away from me, leaning on the opposite railings of the deck, resting on them. He panted loudly, but he quickly stabilized his breathing, and calmed his heart.

I clutched at where I was pierced, and could only hope that this fight would end quickly. My breathing soon turned ragged and I feared the worse. His sword cut my left lung. It definitely hit it. Never had a lung wounded before... Is this how it feels for every Anime character to be stabbed through the lung? I never knew.

Then again, getting stabbed in general should still hurt like a bitch!

"Why, you..." Shadow King said, standing back up and turning towards me. "I'm going to kill you and swallow you up into the darkness!" At his words, everything around me was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **Insert: Bleach OST - Shadow's Masquerade**

I Flash Stepped all around the done I was trapped in. It was as big as the deck of my new ship, if not slightly smaller. Darkness covered me and I could only let my enhanced sense of hearing, feeling, and my ability to sense energy, lead me around the dome-like room as I was attacked from all directions. This was just like Tousen's Bankai, but this only took away sight, instead of taking away all of the senses, if I remember correctly.

Dark spikes shot out of the walls, and zeroed in on me, and I had to Flash Step away. However, they did not hit the ground, which was also made out of the same darkness as the walls around me. Instead, they curved around, as if they were heat-seeking missiles, or something else, that was capable of tracking my every movement.

The spikes twisted and bent around, heading straight for me, no matter how many times I changed positions, moving faster than a bullet. Some spikes crashed into the walls and floor, or even each other, but it did not stop them from wrapping around each other, or bending against the ground or wall, and head straight for me, as if that had never happened.

I had several new cuts on my body, arms, legs, and shoulders, from this relentless attack. The entire time it was going on, Shadow King was always teleporting around the room, keeping as far away from me as he could.

As a new set of spikes shot at me from below, I considered using my Shikai. If this attack was really heat-seeking, then I could use the flames of my Shikai to trick the dark attack and attack Shadow King at the same time - by covering this space with flames and wind. However, since the dark spikes ignored him, this led me to believe that either he was controlling them, or that they had a mind of their own.

Even when I used Flash Step to make some charge him, intending to stab me, they easily twisted around him and continue their course towards me. Which led me to suspect that they weren't heat-seeking. Either energy-seeking, or he controlled them.

I did a back flip, dodging three spikes from three different angles. Okay, I think I should use my Shikai... I'm just wasting energy right now, so might as well bring out the big guns before I use too much up.

"Roar, Flames of the Dragon. Howl, Winds of the Star. Uindosuta no Hiryu!" I yelled, and my Zanpakuto was released, splitting into two. My Left Zanpakuto controlled wind, and my right Zanpakuto controlled fire. They were one of the same, and yet different. This was, my Shikai.

Spinning around in midair, I released a torrent of flame, boosted by my wind. The flames covered the entire space, and burned everything to ash and beyond.

When the flames dispersed, I found myself back on my ship. In front of my, was Shadow King, holding his left arm, which was burnt and unusable. Burn marks now decorated his face, and his clothes was mostly burnt as well.

I smirked and walked forward. He grunted, and used his teleportation to disappear, but I easily tracked his energy disappearing from one spot, and reappearing to another.

Another smirk. It seems as if he couldn't teleport that far away. I Flash Stepped away.

I reappeared in front of the Pirate Hunter, and he stopped running. Sweat glistened down his forehead, and his teeth was crunched together. His hat was lost somewhere along the way, revealing his yellow eyes. He started to say something, but stuttered.

"L-l-l-lea-leave me a-a-a-alone!" He finally said. I disappeared from view. A few seconds later and he gave a sigh of relief. That was when I reappeared in front of him, scaring the literal shit out of him. I mean it. He shat his pants.

"Disgusting." I said, and sliced Hiryu through the air, decapitating him, leaving behind a trail of flames to clean up the mess. Turning around, I took one step forward and Flash Stepped back to my ship, to check on damages.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone. This week has not been that great. In fact, this was going to be longer. But once I started to talk about the last review I had, I got so worked up and pissed, I had a headache, so instead of writing more like I wanted to, I decided to just cut down the length of the last fight, and leave it like that. And instead of this chapter coming out on Saturday, I'll just put this out on Friday, today, and do a smaller chapter tomorrow, if I can.**

 **Argh, now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other things to do. Please leave a review telling me about what you thought about this chapter, leave a favorite and/or a follow if you enjoyed and wish to show some support and want to continue reading. Oh, and one more thing! If you just favorite this story, I do not think you will be getting a message telling you that the next chapter is out, so if you like this story, and you're just about to favorite and leave, then leave a follow so you can continue reading!**

 **Bye everyone, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo!**

 **NitroTheKidd88 -** _Idk. Stands could be in this chapter, or next, or the one after. Maybe we get to them on chapter 20?_

 **Alex The God Killer** - _In the right hands... Teleportation is the most annoying power. Ever. You shall find out! One day, maybe._

 **ForeverShieldAllieXD -** _Thank you! I try my best to write the fight scenes, but I also have to add in some story and plot! Not much has actually happened, story wise, just some fights to show off the characters so far. The real stuff will start eventually, and when I say real, I mean REAL!_

 **Now that the reviews are over and done with, I have to say something! This chapter will not be that long, since I just posted one yesterday. I am doing this chapter for one reason and one reason only! To show off a new character, and to post a chapter on Saturday like I said I would! Okay it was two, but what are you going to do, sue me? Anyway, let us get started!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 6_

Standing on top of a large mountain, stood a figure. Behind him, was a small cottage he built with the help of his partner. He was staring down at the town below, as explosions shook it. Soon after the first explosion occurred, he sensed three fights break out. They ended one after the other, and the one who attacked the town was defeated.

He spun around on his heel and walked back into his cottage, remembering how he had appeared in this island in the first place.

Death can do a lot of things, but being reincarnated in an anime he used to watch? He did not guess that that would ever happen, not now, nor in the future. He was resurrected, that was a fact that he accepted a long time ago.

But what he couldn't accept, was how he appeared in a ghost town; yes, the town down below, has no inhabitants. Flora Island, was a small island, in the shape of a flower. The mountain he resided on, was in the middle of the island, and was blocked from view by a mist they never disappeared, even when he used his power to force it away - it immediately came back.

Sighing, the man opened the door to his cottage, the door creaking slightly, and stepped inside. He knew that whoever came here would come to the mountain - who wouldn't? And even if they didn't, he would just wait. There was enough food on the island via wildlife, fruit, and even fish from the stream, that he could hunt and survive on.

Sitting down on one of the creaky wooden chairs he carefully carved, he stared up at the ceiling, trying to sense the new arrivals. He managed to pick up on three of them when they fought, but now... He could only sense two. One had a kind of... 'Happy' aura, while the other was more condensed and deadly, as if it was always watching. And the last one... During the fight, he sensed the third arrival, and whoever they were, had the energy of what reminded him of a Dragon.

As he waited, he could feel the energies moving closer to him. ' _It seems as if they are climbing the mountain now... They'll be here in at least one hour. It wasn't that big of a mountain to scale, after all..._ '

Getting out of his chair, he went back outside, walking towards the edge of the cliff, that would face the sun when it was going down the sky. The way the mountain went, they would appear behind him, so he could at least look kind of cool, watching the sun trail across the sky, slowly going down. Or, at least, that was what he hoped it would look like.

He waited patiently for the time to come, and it did. Behind him, stood three people.

He had one last thought, and turned around, looking from the one on the left, who had his left eye covered, to the one on the right, who looked to be wearing fairy clothing, to the one in the middle. His pupils reminded him of a dragon, and he smiled.

"Welcome." He said, spreading his arms to the side. "Would you like to fight?"

* * *

He had messy blonde hair, which was brushed in no particular style, and light green eyes. Wearing a light, blue waistcoat with yellow designs and a white shirt underneath, he had a blue belt tied around baggy, white pants, and boots that matched his jacket. He had on blue, fingerless gloves and a purple scarf.

Strapped to his back, was a huge sword, which was the Buster Sword. I frowned.

' _Was he also resurrected into this world?_ ' I thought. ' _Seems to be the case. I mean... that is definitely Cloud's sword!_ '

"Welcome." He said, voice quiet but powerful. "Would you like to fight?" His eyes were clearly looking at me, and I found that my hand was already around my Zanpakuto's handle.

"A pleasure." I said, drawing my blade slowly. "I am Zmeu Stea, Captain of the Dragon Star Pirates. And you are?"

"Leonardo Gullahorn." He replied, taking off his Buster Sword. I gave a signal to Vincent and Amaryllis to move back, and they did.

We stared into each other's eyes, neither of us willing to make the first move. A leaf flew through the air, from a nearby tree. It fell in between us, and it slowly fell to the ground.

3...

2...

1...

The leaf hit the ground, and at the same time, it was cut in half, as my Zanpakuto and Leo's Buster Sword met each other, halfway between where we originally stood.

Sparks flew away from the two blades, but neither of us let the other gain dominance in this fight. I applied more of my strength, and increased my strength. Fifty percent.

He was pushed back slightly, but using the weight of his sword, he pushed me back.

Seventy-five percent. He was surprised that I was still climbing in power, but he was still holding back a little. he pushed down with all his strength, but that was when I decided to finish this little warm-up.

One hundred percent.

 **Insert: Bleach OST (Like we haven't seen a lot of that) - Escalon**

I threw him away from me and he went sailing through the air, feet skidding against the rocks below, stopping only a few inches from the edge of the cliff. However, when he put down his sword, he found that I was gone.

Looking up suddenly, he saw me right above him, swinging my sword down at his head. He managed to pull his own blade up and blocked the strike, but because of that, the edge of the cliff was destroyed in a small explosion and he was sent falling down the side of the mountain.

I Flash Stepped down parts of the mountain, keeping track on him.

When he hit the trees below, I Flash Stepped down to where he landed and found that he was gone.

That was when a heavy fist hit me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward, slightly dazed, but managed to do a front flip at the last second to avoid a slash of his giant sword.

Still in the air, I sliced my own Zanpakuto at him, but he blocked with the back of his sword. The two blades screeched against each other, sparks flying through the air. My feet hit the ground, and I spun around, slicing through the air. He put up his sword and blocked the ferocious slash, but he was sent flying to the side from the force of the blow.

I was slightly impressed that his sword didn't even have a mark on it, but that was to be expected. He was powerful, after all. Every single attack I through at him, he blocked by parrying, so as to minimize damage to his own blade and try to get some room to counter attack. However there is one flaw with that plan...

I won't lose.

Flash Stepped away from existence, I reappeared behind him as he got up, kicking him in the side. He flew up into the air, coughing up some blood and I followed after him. However, an energy I haven't felt before stopped me. Shooting my wings out of my clothes, I flapped them a few times to stop myself in midair, before I came to close to him.

Peering closer at him, I could see a shape start to form behind him...

Back flipping through the air, he landed on the ground perfectly, and behind him... was something similar to a Stand that I remember seeing from an episode of Joe-Joe's Bizarre adventure. If I remembered correctly, it looked vaguely similar to Star Platinum, the main character's Stand.

Buff, blue skinned man with long, black hair, two golden shoulder plates, a red scarf, a golden headband, and a white loincloth. That, was what Leo's Stand looked like.

"This is Star Azure." Leo said, drawing his arms back, his Buster Sword in his right hand. Star Azure copied his movements, and a Buster Sword appeared in its right hand as well. I narrowed my eyes.

A Stand had special powers, if I remembered correctly. I only vaguely remember the show, but If I remembered correctly... Star Platinum had powers that could stop time for a few seconds. If this Stand, which shares the looks, but with different color, plus part of the name, with that Stand, then does it have that same ability?

I hate fighting people who teleport. But I hate fighting people who can stop time, and I haven't even fought someone like that yet!

"Ugh, fuck this." I said.

"Huh?" He tilted his head, in confusion.

"Roar, Flames of the Dragon. Howl, Winds of the Star. Uindosuta no Hiryu!" And for the second time that day, my Shikai was released. On the way here, Amaryllis was healing me from my injuries and recovering my strength, thanks to some healing magic fairies apparently know. It was quite soothing, but it didn't heal all of my injuries and recover all of my strength. If I had to say how much power I had left right now... It would be somewhere close to sixty percent.

Raising Hiryu, I smirked.

"Okay. You have a Stand. I have my Shikai. Let's see who will win this battle." Leo smiled at the challenge, and his Stand did the same.

Flames roared from Hiryu, and Winds howled from Uindosuta. Fire on my right, wind on my left.

In front of me, blue flames ran down Star Azure's Buster Sword, and around his two fists. So his power was Blue Fire? Well, whatever. I would still win no matter what.

3...

2...

1...

I rushed forward, my two swords moving out of view, leaving a trail of red and green in their wake.

Star Azure rushed forward, leaving a trail of blue in his wake, as Leo stood still, his Buster Sword raised, just in case I was to make it past Star Azure. The three swords clashed together, and I faced Star Azure, a powerful Stand that matched my Dragon enhanced strength.

* * *

 **Sorry guys and girls, but that is it. Like I saw yesterday, today is just going to be short. Now, since it is 2:13 AM, I am going to go to sleep right now. Next Saturday, prepare to see how this fight ends! But let me tell you a secret! Zmeu has a new attack he is going to be trying out in this fight, and Leo also has something epic he wants to do! In fact, the fight shall probably be close! How knows? Will Leo win? Or will Zmeu? Find out next tie on, Dragon Ball Z!**

 **I mean, The Dragon Will Fly! I got confused there for a few seconds... I mean... both have Dragon in the title...**

 **Anyway, please leave a review saying what you thought, a favorite and/or follow if you liked and want more!**

 **And remember, if you are going to send a character my way, in a PM, please make sure it is female, as I still need more of them! At this point, I don't care if you already submitted a character, I need more females in this story! And please keep them interesting...**

 **Make sure you explain their abilities, and be prepared to explain it more when I ask you WTF is this ability? Okay? If you want a weapon, a UNIQUE weapon, then that is ONE power! If it is just a regular sword, it does not take a slot off of that, but you will be getting it later in the story, unless I say you get it when you first appear!**

 **Let's say... Darkness Flame, and Naegling Sword are your choices! That is good! But Darkness Flame and Lightning Light, plus Naegling Sword is not okay! Naegling is a unique sword, and so, needs a slot! So, either change it to a regular sword, or get rid of flame or light! Anyway, have a good day, and if what I saw makes no sense, then just send a character and I'll tell you what is wrong and what to fix, unless it is already good!**

 **Anyway... Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex The God Killer -** _I never play FF7 either, so I don't know. However, I don't think it had any special characteristics... if I'm wrong, someone please tell me!_

 **NitroTheKidd88 -** _I will try my best. And the spelling and grammar mistakes was because I wrote up the chapter at midnight, so I was Hell 'a tired._

 **Shiroikage -** _I put my money down on that rock. Obviously, the rock will win._

 **Now that that is over with, let us continue to the chapter!**

 **Edit:**

 **Zmeu will be getting a Power Up this chapter, however, this same Power Up will also be given to the different characters you sent me, but at different times! So do not go on about giving him a BS power up when he is losing! Got it? Everyone will be getting it, just at different times! It is part of the perk of being Resurrected, got it?**

 **Edit the Second:**

 **I won't be able to update this on Saturday, so I'll post this chapter one day earlier. Sorry for your surprise and inconvenience. There will not be another short chapter on Saturday... since I'm too busy! Expect the next chapters to actually come out on Saturday of next week and onwards!... If I can!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 7  
_

 **Insert: Another Bleach OST - and I really need to find new music... - La Distancia Para un Duelo**

Three swords sparked against each other, flames was pushed back, and the wind was sliced apart. Whizzing through the air, the swords danced between each other, trying to get past the other, but never allowed to.

The grass swayed from the wind, and the grass burned from the flames. Yet the three swords was not affected in the slightest by the flames and wind. Even the wielders of the swords did not care about the howling wind and roaring fire around them.

I did a backflip and avoided a horizontal cut with the Stand's Buster Sword, and landed on the ground smoothly. I Flash Stepped away, and reappeared behind the Stand, swords pulled back and ready to cut.

I slashed the two swords at the Stand's head, but had to withdraw quickly from an attack from behind with another Flash Step. I appeared standing on a branch in a tree, looking down at the two wielder's of the Buster Sword. The Stand, Star Azure, moved forward towards me, sword raised.

I narrowed my eyes, and saw Leo move behind the Stand, out of view from my eyes, but not from my ears or nose.

I jumped up into the air, doing a front flip, and flames danced down Hiryu and wind down Uindosuta. Spinning one more time, I concentrated on the amount of flames on my right and wind on my left, creating two wheels of fire and wind around my swords.

I slashing my two swords around me, forcing my body to go around in circles. Around me, the wind exploded, created a tornado around me. Flames soon appeared around the wind tornado, and was fueled by it, making the fire jump higher in the sky, as if it was reaching out for the clouds.

"Flamberge!" I said, stabbing my two swords forward. The two tornados of wind and fire was sucked into my swords, and was released once more. The fire tornado took the front, with the wind tornado fueling it.

Leo and his Stand didn't have enough time to react to the sudden attack that they thought was defensive, since it surrounded me at first, before it was blasted at them, so Leo moved his stronger Stand in front of him to absorb most of the impact.

I smirked.

I slashed Hiryu through the air, and the fire tornado veered right. I slashed Uindosuta through the air, and the wind tornado veered left. Leo's eyes widened, and he the two tornados crashed into both sides of Leo, making him yell out in pain.

Blood spurted into the air, hitting the grass to his left and right. When the two tornados disappeared, his left and right arm was bloodied, the sleeves of his clothing ripped and burnt.

His breathing became more erratic, but he pulled through quickly, standing back up straight. He then ran towards me, with his Stand right behind him, blue flame surrounding his Buster Sword.

I readied my two blades, and waited for him to approach. I swung Hiryu in a downward slash, but he blocked it with his Stand's sword. Leo stabbed at me, but I parried it with the guard of Uindosuta, knocking him off balance in the process. I then slashed Hiryu to the side, making his Stand falter, and stumble forward, and I kneed upwards, hitting Leo in his face, nearly breaking his nose. He was thrown upwards from the force of the blow.

' _Tch, a block?_ ' I thought to myself. He managed to put his free hand in front of his face, right before my knee crashed into him.

I am definitely stronger than his physical body, but with his Stand, my power was equal to him.

However, I was faster.

Running forward, I easily deflected a slash from his Stand's Buster Sword, and jumped at Leo, who was still falling.

Halfway to him, I heard movement behind me, and spun around, putting both swords in front of me, making an X. Star Azure stabbed his Buster Sword forward, and hit the middle of the two sword's blades, right where the center of the X was, and I was knocked back, arms in pain from blocking that attack. Blue flames were left around the two blades. From behind me, Leo prepared to slash.

I forcefully spun my body around, using my wings to break the air, and blocked Leo's attack with Hiryu. I was thrown downward, and crashed into the ground, injuring my already damaged left wing. It was damaged from when I fought against Vincent, so I didn't use my wings much, to allow them time to recover.

Folding my wings away, I let my tail slide out of my clothes. Moving Hiryu back, I let the tip of its blade touch my tail. My tail then started to collect the flames Hiryu constantly produced, and it was soon covered in fire.

Leo was surprised at this, but quickly got over it. Star Azure rushed forward, and thrust its over-the-top, giant sword towards my face.

I jumped around, and swatted the flat part of the sword away, using my flaming tail. When the tail made contact with the sword, the fire around it exploded, and burned the Stand's hand, which burned Leo's hand as well, thanks to the connection between them. I rushed forward, and knocked into the Stand with my shoulder, pushing it down. I then leaped over it, and kicked both legs down, scoring a hit on Leo's head with my foot in an axe-kick.

The force of the kick made him stumble, but he didn't fall. Right as Star Azure slashed its sword at me, I Flash Stepped away.

"Doragonsuta." I said, and fire and wind covered my two swords. I focused more of my Reiatsu on the fire and wind, and the size exploded outward, making my swords appear to be three times bigger than what they really are.

I rushed forward towards the Stand and the Stand User, rolling under a slash from the Stand. Jumping upwards, I slashed Hiryu against the Stand's chest, making a thin cut against it, and cauterizing the cut with the flames at the same time. I then kicked the Stand's chest, pushing myself away from it, as it attacked me with its left hand, trying to punch me. I landed on the ground, and rushed forward, but didn't see the kick until it was too late.

I was kicked in the side of the head, which sent me flying away and crashing through two trees, before I hit the ground and rolled away for another ten feet.

"Damn that hurt..." I said, stabbing my two swords into the ground. I placed my hand on my left shoulder. "Hm... Fractured? That kick had that Stand's full power under it... Plus that Blue Flame easily burned right through my tougher skin, judging by this slightly blue burn mark on my clothes, which goes down to my skin... since, ya know... part of the jacket and shirt is gone! Burned away into the abyss... Not like I liked this jacket anyway..." I stood up, flames running up and down my right arm, trying to burn away the white cloth tied around it.

I sucked in a deep breath with my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. I undid my Shikai, and my two swords reverted to their unreleased state. I slid my Zanpakuto back into its sheathe, and took it off me. I placed my Zanpakuto on the ground and walked forward. Flames still covered my right arm. They were actually starting to burn me... What the Hell?

 **Insert: Seiken Tsukai No World Break (Finally something that is not Bleach!) - Dragon Heart**

Ripping away the cloth from my arm, I finally saw what they hid. Strange red markings that resembled flames ran up and down my arm, from around the wrist, to my elbow.

Once the cloth was off my arm, they began to glow from a dull orange, to a bright orange, resembling lava. The pain of burning grew when the cloth was off.

"The Hell is this...?" I said, gripping my burning arm in pain. The markings then traveled up and down my arm, ending at my left shoulder with a tail, and the back of my hand with a dragon head.

Words suddenly popped into my head, when the transformation was finally completed.

' _All who have been Resurrected have this Unique Power - Of course, the power is different for each User, based on what Power they took with them with they Resurrected. You carry the mark of the **Dragon of Hell**. Use this power appropriately and try not to burn down the world..._ '

When the words disappeared, my arm stopped burning. The dragon-like markings stopped glowing, and settled on a dark orange color. When I held my hand up close to my face, looking up and down my arm at the new markings, a light orange flame appeared in the palm of my hand. It had a slight black color at the edges, with a deep red inside of the orange flames.

I smiled, feeling the warmth travel up and down my body. I made a fist with my hand, and walked forward, still smiling.

Up ahead, I saw Star Azure approaching, with Leo behind him. Both had their Buster Swords drawn and raised, Blue Fire trickling up and down Azure's arm and sword. I grinned. Time to test out this new power...

 **Insert: Dark Souls OST - Gaping Dragon**

Rushing forward, faster than what I thought possible, I kicked the Stand right in the torso, blasting him away from me and crashing through a couple of trees. Leo was surprised by the sudden burst of speed, and even more surprised when he saw the slightly glowing markings on my arm.

I then did a flip to stop my body from following after the Stand, thanks to the amount of speed I had when I went at him, and ran at Leo. I moved faster than what he could keep up with, and punched him in the gut, making him double over, before ramming my knee into his face once more, this time, he wasn't able to block.

He was sent through the air like last time, only this time, he had blood trailing out of his nose, and a broken nose to boot.

I moved my left foot back, and pushed off against the ground, cracking it in the process, and followed after Leo. Before he could react, I was right next to him. I flipped in midair, and gave him an axe kick to the chest, cracking some ribs, and making him crash into the ground below and high speeds, causing a big explosion of dirt and smoke to blast up into the air.

When my feet touched the ground, I could feel the markings on my arm start to burn again, and move up my body. The burning sensation wrapped around my chest, and onto my neck, moving down to my stomach. The Dragon became bigger. The tail reached up to my chin, and a wing rested against my stomach, while on my arm, the Dragon coiled around it, laying its head on the back of my hand.

Leo got up off the ground. He did not expect that to happen. While it did surprise him... he knew that if he focused, he can match the new strength. He'll have to concentrate harder, and give Star Azure more power... He'll have to use his ultimate technique.

I ran forward towards Leo, who quickly noticed this time. He summoned Star Azure, who went in front of him, except this time, he did not have his Buster Sword. I pulled back my right fist, and prepared to throw it, when...

"Blue Flame Dance!" Leo suddenly yelled at. Star Azure roared, Blue Flame exploding from his body and covering his entire arms. The flames moved down and covered its fists and it pulled back its two hands, and with a powerful thrust... it punched. Over and over again. Saying 'ARO' with each punch.

" ** _ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO, ARO_** " The Stand yelled.

I was surprised at first, until I remembered that Star Platinum did the same thing. I then threw my punch, and the two fists collided against one another, blue flames versus a more golden flame. Then the other fists collided against each other. And again. And again.

It then turned into a battle of punching the fist of the other. Leo felt as if he couldn't get in between his own Stand and his opponent, unless he wanted to die...

"Hell's Flame!" I said, interrupting the ARO chant. My right arm burst into golden flames, and when I punched with my right hand, it blasted the flames right into the Stand, as if It was a missile, pushing the Stand back a couple of meters and burning its front. Leo was also affected, and he jumped back to avoid any additional flames that went around his Stand, as his front was burned away.

"Damn that's hot!" He said, bringing his Buster Sword to front, even as his Stand disappeared. "Not enough concentration to pull out my own Stand, huh? Well, let's settle this!"

The dragon marking on my body extended upwards. The tail went right over my right eye, and turned around until it was resting between my two eyes, the tip of it almost touching my nose. My right eye changed colors, from being gold, to a burning red. At the same time, the flames around my right arm, changed from gold to red as well. The wing on my stomach descended down, and wrapped around my right leg, with legs and arms taking its place on my chest and stomach. Its head opened its jaws on the back of my hand, and flames burst forth from it, covering my entire arm, hiding it from sight.

"Yeah. Let's finish this." I looked towards where I left my Zanpakuto, and threw my hand forward, as if trying to reach it. Flames extended from my hand, and shot towards the sword, grabbing it when it neared it, and bringing it back with it. When the flames disappeared, I was holding the sheathe of my Zanpakuto in my flame covered arm. I slid the sword out of its sheathe, and dropped the sheathe to the ground. Walking forward, I got into stance, the red flame trailing up the sword.

Both eyes narrowed, the two foes jumped towards each other. Leo couldn't use his Blue Flames without his Stand, and he didn't have enough strength to summon his Stand with his injuries.

Zmeu was getting tired as well, thanks to this new power. It was sapping away his strength. He concluded that he shouldn't over use this ability, and to only use it around the end of the fight. It burned at him as well, and once the tail crossed through his eye, though it did not appear on his eye, his eye sight in his right eye blurred, though he had the feeling that it wasn't like the Mangekyo Sharingan, so he will probably and hopefully keep his eye sight once the markings disappeared and he wouldn't go blind. It was just a feeling though - probably because it was his power he could tell what the side effects were.

To two foes crossed swords, sparks flying in every direction.

* * *

 **Insert: Liar Mask (Akame ga Kill OP 2) - Rika Mayama  
In other words, how do you feel about adding in opening/ending songs? You don't care? Great! Here ya go!**

I jumped back, dodging a heavy slash for my neck. Feet skidding against the grass, I sharpened my eyes at the glint of light that shown on the edge on the blade in front of me.

The trees swayed, the leaves rustled.

I burst forth, my Zanpakuto stabbing forward in my left hand. Leo managed to twist his Buster Sword around and deflect the blade, at just the last moment. I spun around on my left heel, going to the left, and slashed horizontally around my body, going for a spin attack. Leo moved his sword so it pointed upwards, and its blade caught mine. I pushed with all the strength I could in that position, but he managed to shake me off, just from using his strength and the sword's natural weight against me - throwing me off balance.

I was only standing on one foot after the spin, so it was only reasonable that I fell...

Yeah, no!

Just as I started to fall down, I threw my right arm down, and flipped up from the ground, landing squarely on my feet, meters away from Leo.

My pupils dilated even more, and sharpened even sharper than a snake's. My teeth sharpened into a more fang-like appearance. My ears sharpened at the tips and my hair stood up looking like pins. My nails extended.

Left, left, right, jump up, down, and finish forward.

I rushed forward, my sword leaving a trail of white, from the light that shined on it, behind the blade.

I slashed horizontally from the left, and he moved his sword to block my strike. However, I spun around, while keeping the blade close to me, and then slashed from the left again, only this time, past his sword. He moved back, and twisted the sword to block the new attack, but I jumped above him in a kind of side flip. When my feet touched the ground, I stabbed forward from the right, and he moved to block the attack with his left arm. But at the last moment, I jumped upwards, and raised my Zanpakuto high! When I swung it down, he had already gotten in position to block - by forcing his body to bend backwards and lifting his Buster Sword above him to block.

But instead of slashing, I kept falling. As my feet hit the ground, I saw his eyes wide, and the world slowed down.

Leo was slowly moving his head to look down at me, me in my squatting form, down close to the grass below. His arms were slowly making its slow way, trailing a blue like his clothes behind them, the sword the same, only with a gray. His light green eyes trailed light green as they slowly moved downwards in his eye sockets and looking down at me.

I smiled.

I then stabbed forward with my Zanpakuto, leaving a trail of colors in my wake.

Red from the new dragon markings, red from my right eye and gold from my left. Silver from my hair. White from my jacket. Black from my pants. And a black with a flash of red from my Zanpakuto.

Then the world sped back up, and red covered the world.

Golden flames soon burned the world of red.

In other words, my Zanpakuto exploded in golden flames as soon as it stabbed through Leo's abdomen, burning his body and clothes badly, as well as the surrounding area, and even evaporating the blood that came out of his wound!

I quickly slid the sword out of him, and he fell to the ground, first to his knees, and then his face met the ground beneath him. The grass was completely burned away in a five meter radius of the two of us.

My breathing came faster and faster, and I fell to the ground on my knees, hands on the ground, exhausted. Most of my stamina was gone... but I'll be fine. Some injuries here and there, a bit of a fractured shoulder, but all was good.

A new power... **Dragon of Hell**... I wonder what that was all about... Will others have it, and if so, what will it be? It seems so powerful... but it has its draw backs. It took away a lot of stamina from me, and... its flames even burned me.

Looking down at my right hand, which held my sword, it was burnt on the fingers. It also had a burn mark on the back of my hand, as well as my palm. The markings... it changed to black and moved back down to only being on my arm.

The head of the dragon on the back of my hand, and the tail right next to my shoulder. I'll have to get another cloth tied around my arm to cover it, and since it was like that from when I brought to this world, I wouldn't want to ruin my 'image' of having my arm tied up.

Yeah, I wasn't like Hiei... I never forgot how to tie my arm in cloth, though I never remembered learning how to do that... It doesn't matter! What does matter, is the two 'modes' the markings went through!

First mode was orange, and then it turned red near the end of the fight. That was when it went over my right eye... Plus the markings started to travel up and around my body. What would happen if it completed its course? Completely covering my body... I don't feel like finding out right now.

 _You carry the mark of the **Dragon of Hell**. Use this power appropriately and try not to burn down the world..._ '"

If the markings cover me completely, I'll burn down the world? The Hell is this? Some kind of anime, manga, or fan fiction? Sounds like some idiot in Middle School or High School, going through a Chunibyou phase...

Next thing you know, and I'll be yelling out my special attacks!

Oh, wait...

Fuck.

* * *

"Thanks for nursing me back to health." Thanked Leo, bowing his head slightly, eyes closed. He was laying down on the bed in his small hut, on top of that mountain.

"Your welcome!" Amaryllis said, with a happy smile. She was always happy, and today was no different!

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked, arms crossed and leaning back against one of the walls next to the bed. Vincent was traveling back to our ship, to finish fixing it up, and adding some 'extras', or how he put it, "I'm going to make it beautiful." I was honestly a bit scared to about what he was doing to that ship... either way, he will probably be using his clones to help do what he wanted to do.

"Hm..." Leo placed his hand underneath his chin and thought about it. His eyes downcast, he nodded and looked up at me. "I'll go with you."

"You sure?" I asked with a thin smile.

"Well... to be perfectly honest, I _was_ kind of waiting for a boat to come through so I can steal it and get away from this island... So, going with you does kind of complete that goal." He shrugged.

"Welcome to the crew." I said, getting off from the wall and extending my hand for him to shake.

"Thanks." He grasped it with his, and we shook hands.

"Now, let's go!" I said, fist pumping the air and walking out of the hut.

"H-huh? Aren't you going to wait for my life threatening wounds to heal?" He said, eyes slightly wide.

"Why would we do that?" Amaryllis said, giggling. "I already healed you, so come on!" She quickly followed after her captain, and left Leo laying in bed.

He slowly got out of the bed, and patted down his body, searching for any sign of injury. Finding only a dull pain on his chest, he smiled and followed after the two of us.

"Wait up!" He yelled. ' _Pretty strong Captain... Mysterious First Mate... And some kind of Fairy Doctor? This sounds like a pretty fun crew to be with!_ '

* * *

The three of us arrived at the docks, where our ship was located. I was staring up at the... ship... with eyes covered in darkness. ' _Wha... What the Hell?_ ' I shrieked in my mind.

"Wow~!" Amaryllis said, hand over her gaping mouth.

"Uh, it's pretty cool?" Leo said with a blank and expressionless look.

"Well, what do you think?" Vincent said, grinning.

The ship was exactly the same as before - the size at least. The sides were now painted to be black, with red 'scales' on top of them, giving a kind of, see-through red over black kind of feel. The mast was now painted black, along with the rest of the ship, the deck, etc. The sides of the ship received a bit of an 'upgrade'. Silver claws now extended from the sides of the ship, a total of three claws on each side, making a total of six.

The figure head, was a giant black dragon head, with a glowing red right eye, and glowing green left eye. The gaping mouth showed silver teeth. On the back of the ship, a tail, which was explained to me by Vincent, was that the tail served as our new 'anchor'. All we had to do, was lower it into the water, and since it weighs as much as a regular anchor... if not more... then it would stop the ship, just like any other anchor does. On the sides of the ship, above and behind the claws, were silver wings, facing backwards.

Vincent explained to me, that in an emergency, the wings can 'flap' or, act as flags to make us go faster. The 'flapping' comes from the wings being able to 'rotate' in the water, acting like a paddle boat kind of thing, which can help push us through the water, if there is no wind.

The 'flag' part comes from the wings being extended to the sides, and acting like actual flags. Vincent assured me that they were water-proof.

All in all, this ship was looking too much like a mini-dragon...

Sure it looked kind of threating, thanks to the big open mouth of our dragon figure head, which was the entire tip of the front part of the ship, not like the Straw Hat's first ship, with the figure head being small and raising up, but more like the second ship, with the figure head being right in front of the ship, kind of thing. It was hard to explain... I don't know ships that well!

"Yeah..." I finally said, after five minutes of silence. "It's good..."

"I know right?" Vincent continued with a smile. "It took so long to do... I had left clones over here when we left to go up the mountain, so all during the night, they were fixing up the ship. So, when you finished your battle yesterday, I left and went to the ship, like I said I would, and helped fix it up, so I finished much faster and decided to add some new things!"

"And what were they..." I said, though I kind of regretted it.

"The inside of the dragon figure head, I added a cannon!"

"Amazing..."

"I don't know how to make it breathe fire, but for now, we'll settle on a cannonball."

"Right... Well... We're leaving... so set the flags... or whatever. I'm going to go think about life."

"Roger Captain!" Vincent said cheerfully, jumping back on the ship to get the sails ready. Amaryllis contemplated healing me with her fairy magic, just in case, but decided against it. Leo smirked as he got on the ship. I stared at the dragon-like ship for a couple more seconds before I got on.

"I'll grow to like it... Of course I will. It is a pretty awesome ship... But ya know... If only a freakin' real ship wright did this, it wouldn't look so lopsided!"

Right. The claws were a bit 'weird'. Same length, size, and all that... but the positioning was wrong. One claw was too high, and another two low. Same with the wings. They were all lopsided! The only thing that was perfect, was the coloring, the flags, mast, and the figurehead! The rest? Lopsided and probably doesn't work!

Next town, I'm hiring a ship wright to fix this damn ship...

* * *

A distance away, near the Grand Line, near where Reverse Mountain is located, in the Polestar Islands, is a town known far and wide, as Loguetown.

There, in a certain bar, known as Gold Roger Bar, sat a large and muscular man, known as "The Butcher" Karlos. While some may make fun of his given name, for not sounding incredibly threatening, as his title as "The Butcher", others would wet their own pants if they would see him. Currently, everyone, pirate, marine, or civilian, that has laughed or joked about his name of, 'Karlos', is now resting five feet under the ground. Every man, woman, or child who has fought this man, has died. And he was appropriately, given a bounty of seventy-five million Beli.

His current plans, is staying in Loguetown for three weeks, gathering supplies and any additional crew mates he can.

He has under his command, three ships, his main ship being a Galleon he 'borrowed' from his previous captain... before he killed him, that is.

Under his command, and in charge of each of his three ships as a kind of 'general' or 'commander' are three exceptionally powerful pirates. Each have a bounty from fifty thousand, to seventy million Beli.

Second in command, "Jack the Ripper", third in command, "The Beast", and fourth in command, "The Angel of Death."

Seventy thousand Beli, sixty thousand Beli, and fifty thousand Beli. Including the captain, it is two-hundred and fifty-five million Beli.

In three weeks, they will be setting out for the Grand Line.

In three weeks, the Dragon Pirates will be arriving in Loguetown.

In three weeks, they will fight.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Anyway, next chapter will be the start of the first 'main' arc of the series! Yes, I will have either four or five characters going into the next 'phase' of One Piece, as in, the Grand Line, or whatever... Red Line, Grand Line, so many Lines! What's next? Tree Line? Sky Line? Fuck Line? Okay, that last one can be ignored.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **The main antagonists of this arc, has been stated above, Butcher, Ripper, Beast, and Death Angel.**

 **Who will fight who? Well, I think it is obvious that Zmeu will fight The Butcher, but what about the others? I already know who, but you don't :) Well, you can figure it out... the second one seems obvious too, but the others? Not so much... Beast and Fairy? Fairy and Angel of Death? Stand and Beast? Angel of Death and Stand?**

 **Or will the Rinne'sharingan go up against the Beast, or the Angel of Death? Will someone die in this fight? Maybe. Maybe not.**

 **You can only find out... By following and continuing to read the story, as it comes out!**

 **So...**

 **Follow and favorite if you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to express your opinion and any other thing you want to say!**

 **Who will win? Who will lose? Let's find out! Next week!**


	8. April Fools Update

**Yo. Guys and girls. I have a special, not really good nor bad, but probably bad, announcement to make today.**

 **But first, I'd like you to turn on some music.**

 **I don't give a shit what music it is, but I am listening to Akame ga Kill OP 2 Liar Mask, because I freakin' can.**

 **Don't judge.**

 **Judge and I... I... do nothing.**

 **Anyway, now you might be wandering, what the flip is this update about?**

 **Why did I say it wasn't really good or bad, but probably bad? Well, before we get into the bad, let's start with the good!**

* * *

 **1.) At the time of writing this, I have 588 views! Amazing! Sure, I hoped to have over a million in a month, but this is reality... We all know that wouldn't happen in a month. Give me two.**

 **2.) 9 favorites and 8 follows. Yeah, it is nice. I mean... not like I see stories with horrible grammar and plot, that are probably actually pretty good... past the first chapter... and have, like, a thousand favorites and follows. I'm a bit jelly, but shut up! I'll take 9 and 8 with pride!**

 **3.) 36 reviews! Amazing! You people just love to show me support and shitz in the review section, it really brightens my day when I see them! Here is one right now!**  
 **Fafafa (Guest) - Hahaha, your sotry sux, I hpeo you die of death.**

 **Okay, I just made that one up to make you be all confused and check the reviews I have so that you can read them yourself. To make up for it, I'll actually put an actual review here.**

 _Nicranger - Awesome start so far! -_ **Posted on chapter 2, March 8**

 **So, that was just one review of many.**

 **Amazing right? Basically said this story had the best start ever. 10/10 Ign. I think. I don't know...**

 **4.) I now have 6 females and 8 males, so I think that is good enough! No more characters and I'll be changing the summary to represent that, that the sending is closed! However! This is just for main cast, as in, my group, so I'll probably start accepting villains, or something... But, that will be quite difficult...**

 **And now, the most dreaded moment! The bad news. The worst news.**

 **This can basically be chalked up in one thing, so let me start from the beginning.**

 **And stop with this, align center trash! Damn... this is why I barely write with this... it makes it look weird.**

* * *

 **Anyway, look over here, to the left you idiot! You lookin'? Good!**

 **Bad news.**

 **Basically, time has been rough. I have been focused on other things, and my attention is waning. I really like to write, but... sometimes, enough is enough, no? What I am trying to say, is that I'm writing too much, and that I deserve a break! I have rights to! But... what I want, is a bit of a stretch... but I don't care about your opinion, so let me just say what I want to say!**

 **I cannot continue the series.**

 **Yes. That is right! I cannot continue 'The Dragon Will Fly!' Now, you might be wondering, why the fuck did I mention the above good news? Because I shall let one of you viewers, who wants to write, and might be good at it, or whatever, adopt this!**

 **Yes, I know. Very irresponsible. PM me after, AFTER, you finish this update chapter, so you know all the requirements and information regarding adopting it. And please, don't leave a review before finishing! You might just find out something very crucial, and it might undermine your shitty review, and you'll realize... that you can only send 1 review to each chapter! And then, you'll have to PM me the correction!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Adopting!**

 **Yes. Like I said earlier, I will be accepting villains and whatnot, and when it is time to send the story off to another person, I will have some villains already ready for you that can act like rivals.**

 **Before I go over the requirements, let me tell you about the arcs!**

 **I planned for the shortest arc, to be at least three chapters. The beginning stuff, was the introductory, so it doesn't count. The current arc being written, is the actual first arc, taking place in Loguetown to the beginning of the Grand Line, just past the reverse mountain.**

 **Anyway, I have the first three arcs already planned out, so all you have to do, is write it and come up with what is happening after that.**

 **And now, the moment you were waiting for! The requirements to adopt my story!**

 **1.) You must be capable of writing the English language!  
Obviously because this is in English! If you want to translate it into a different language, that is on you, but there must be a version in English!**

 **2.) You must have good grammar! At least as good as mine, which is totally the best in the world. Probably not.**

 **3.) You must love to write!  
Why should I let someone who hates to write, adopt my story? They'll just never update! Maybe once a year, but who knows!**

 **4.) This is the final requirement!**

 **You must... be good at reading this very next line out loud with the most loudest voice you have possible.  
"Fuck myself to the-" Lol I was just kidding. Sorry for the harsh language, but I wanted a laugh and act of surprise to permeate the air and what the F am I talking about?**

 **Anyway, the real number four requirement... is that you have to stick to your bloody schedule! If you decide to upload the next chapter on Saturday, then do it on Saturday! Don't be late, and if you can't make it on time, be early!**

 **Now that that is all cleared up...**

 **I have one final thing to say to all of you reading this.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **...**

 **Prepare yourself because here it is!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **READY?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **OKAY LETS DO THIS!**

 **...**

 **HAPPY FUCKING APRIL FOOLS!**

 **trololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololoololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**

 **hahahahahahaha!**

 **That was just hilarious!**

 **Did I get you? No? Yes? Please leave the answer down in the review! If you seriously thought I was doing this for realzies, and put a review down below or PM'd me before finishing, then I WILL laugh at you and remind you about it for all days!**

 **Ah, that was absolutely hilarious!**

 **I think.**

 **Probably.**

 **Yeah, it was funny. I laughed the entire time writing it.**

 **The song 'Liar Mask' should've alerted you, and the fact that today is April Fools.**

 **But, well... Haha! Some people just don't remember, or think it is real! Cause sometimes... it is actually real.**

 **Yeah, I'm actually quitting the story...**

 **I know. I turned it into such a joke, but in reality, I am leaving.**

 **Two weeks from now, I will be starting my next story, titled -**

 **"April Fools Day Again!"**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **XD**

 **Ah, I am such a troll sometimes. Okay, if you haven't guessed by now, I am not quitting. I am not leaving. I am actually almost done with the next chapter and it will be ready by tomorrow!**

 **I'll have to edit the first part of it to react to reviews and PMs... and yeah, I will be. I have my tablet, so the second you send it, I can see it and hopefully write it down before you realized it was all a prank, so that when you try to erase it, I still have it.**

 **If, ya know, you rushed ahead, not finishing reading this.**

 **Anyway, have a good April Fools Day wherever the fuck you are!**

 **And I wish you, a merry freakin' Christmas!**

 **It's not Christmas? I don't care!**

 **BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! How's it going? Good? Bad? I don't care! On to the reviews!**

 **Alex The God Killer** - _Ooooh! Flying! If I remember correctly... that just might happen! Whahahahaha! I know something that you do not!_

 **NitroTheKidd88 -** _It will be very Bizarre. So, so Bizarre..._

 **ForeverShieldAllieXD -** _I thank you, but don't worry! The ship will be fixed! Probably!_

 **Shadow Falcon -** _Don't worry! You can draw it in your head!_

 **Omil Infinity (Guest) -** _Okay. You show lots of persistence. Okay. Here is what I will do. Put the character in the form like what everyone else is doing - the form is on chapter 1, or on my profile page thing. Put the character down there, and when you're down, send it to me. I will make the necessary changes, and I will let your character into this story. I am only doing this, because of the amount of reviews you left... Shows that you really want to be in this, or... Anyway, if you want to be part of the crew, the character has to be female, but if it is male, then he will be a 'rival'. Your pick._

 **IJangHel -** _I am always an exception. If someone tried to steal all of your money and games, you would shoot them and call the police. If I try to steal all of your money and games, you would let me. I am the exception. I AM EXCEPTION!_

 **And there are no more reviews! Currently, I have... 580 views and that really makes me happy!**

 **...In other news, I just found out my friend's last story that he made, in one month, had more than three times the amount of views this story had... Very jealous. I want him to die... good thing he's not reading this... right..?**

 **Edit:**

 **I just finished getting caught up with One Piece anime! From episode 1 to 734... JK, from 707 to 734. It was amazing. I loved the comedy, Zoro being Zoro, Luffy doing Gear Fourth, beating Doflamingo, ah... It was nice.**

 **What? Why did I make a One Piece fanfic if I wasn't even caught up with the anime? Uh, shut up. Not your business.**

 **Then I got caught up with RWBY... Roman... Why? Why must you DIE! I liked him... Though he was evil, and his last line was he was going to continue lying, stealing, and to survive. Basically. Oh, the shit I went through watching the last episodes of volume 3... Can't wait for Volume 4! 5. 6. 7. All the way to volume 20!**

 **I then read some White Rose fanfics... aka, Ruby X Weiss. What? I support them... Don't judge. I don't judge you and your foot fetish, so why should you judge me?**

 **Anyway, I should start this now... I already did, and was like, 1k words into this before I added this edit in... anyway... Bye?**

* * *

 **And now the reviews pertaining to the April Fools update chapter yesterday! That was really funny reading the reviews you left XD**

 **61394 -** _I know right? It's so hilarious XD_

 **NitroTheKidd88 -** _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wait... I'm not done... ha._

 **Shiroikage -** _Totally. Right. 100 Percent. Yeah. So, do you want a side order of Hahaha, with that?_

 **Dha3000 -** _Yes. Progress. The progress of laughter. Hahahahaha! Zehahahaha! Fufufufufufu! Whahahahaha! My ears just fucked up... Ow. Hahahaha!_

 **Nicranger -** _Wow. Hahahaha. Okay, but seriously guys, my ears just messed up... now I have a little head ache._

 **ForeverShieldAllieXD -** _Yeah, but here is the chapter you have been waiting for! And for realizes, my ears hurt like ow. Why you do this to me ears?_

 **IJangHel -** _Thank you! I laughed quite a lot! And I am serious about the ears! They hurt. It's like... a flash bang, ya know?_ In a game, you get hit by a flash bang or whatever, and it gives that sound and why is this being types like this? _Anyway, it is like that, beeeeeeep kind of thing? I guess? Yeah, it's like that. Well, to be more accurate, they were fine, then things toned down, like I could hear the vent and it was pretty loud, then for some reason, the sound mostly disappeared, and the vent is right next to me, and the sound from my computer also mostly disappeared at the same time and I hear that sound like you get hit by a flash bang... Why am I talking about this?_

 **Anyway, ears aside, I had a dream about getting my eye stabbed! Again! I seriously actually like that dream.**

 **Anyway, did any of you see Mayoiga? New anime that came out yesterday! It was fun XD The loli girl called Lion is my favorite. She is too cute! She just acts all real, and shit, and such a badass XD Ah, I have a thing for loli characters... Just like one of my friends, but its you know... whatever.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, let me actually let you read this chapter!**

* * *

 _~ The Dragon Will Fly ~  
Chapter 8_

"Ah, I'm so bored..." I said, resting my chin on the ship's railing, as my arms are over the side. I was sitting on my knees, completely bored. We were currently sailing to Loguetown, skipping the other islands, per my orders, but I didn't think It would be this boring...

"Suck it up." Vincent called down from the wheel. He was humming some kind of song, or other, and he had a smile on his face. Bastard probably wasn't bored...

"Shut up, shut up!" I yelled, raging. I began hitting my fists against the railing, lightly, so as not to damage it. "Just stop at the nearest island! I want some excitement! Fun!"

It has been two weeks already. Nothing has happened. I was dying on the inside... due to lack of things to do. Boredom can kill.

"Hahaha!" Amaryllis laughed, appearing at my side. "If you're bored, then why don't we play a game?"

My head moved to the left faster than what was thought possible. "Game? What kind of game?" I said, excitement finally returning to my face and voice.

"Well..." She thought, putting a finger on her chin. "You could do some training?"

"You don't have an idea, do you...?" I replied, sinking back into despair.

She made a 'teehee' and lightly hit her head, before flying away, probably going back to the top of the mast to continue her 'watching out for other ships' duty. In other words, a lookout. We are in a rotation, first Amaryllis, then Vincent's clone, then me. Since Leo doesn't have any special eyes, are better sight, he can't really do this without some kind of binoculars... and I accidently broke the only pair we had! That is a story for another time that will most likely never be told.

So, now it was just Vincent with his Rinne'sharingan, Amaryllis with her fairy power of sensing, which I will never get, and me, with my super enhanced eyes.

But, now that I thought about it, training would be really useful... Connect to my Zanpakuto and all that, ya know?

Changing my body posture to sitting with my legs cross, I placed my Zanpakuto, in its sheathe, over my lap, with the grip to the sword on my right. I closed my eyes, and placed my hands on the sheathe, my left near the end of the sheathe, and my right, just before the guard of my sword. I breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly.

I concentrated my entire willpower, my Reiatsu, and all of my attention on my Zanpakuto, closing out everything else. The wind stopped, the waves stopped, and the laughing voice of Vincent stopped. The seagulls stopped, and the ship stopped creaking. Even the Seaking which just popped up out of the water right behind me and was about to eat me, stopped... Wait, what?

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark and moist place.

Wait...

Was this why Vincent was laughing? That piece of...

The rest of my thoughts disappeared as I was swallowed.

* * *

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you get eaten." Vincent said, barely able to keep in his laughter. Controlling his laughter, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I replied, simply, with a blank look in front of me.

"He doesn't look good." Leo said, arms folded, a small smile on his face.

"You're right!" Amaryllis shouted, pointing her finger at me, flying a little more upwards. "His eyes are so lifeless!"

Vincent finally broke into laughter. Again.

"If I could..." I said, stopping the laughter of Vincent and getting the three's attention on me. "I would go Bankai, and blow up the nearest five islands."

"Wow..." Vincent said. "Isn't that an over reaction?"

"No."

"..." Everyone was silent. Then they all burst into laughter.

After twenty minutes of this, everyone went back to work, except Leo, who didn't have anything to do.

I went inside the ship, and continued to connect to my Zanpakuto... safely, away from the Seakings of the depths. At least we were having Seaking for lunch...

* * *

 _One Week Later_

The Dragon shipped sailed through the waves, and finally dropped anchor, or tail, at Loguetown. Jumping out of the ship, I quickly asked around for a ship wright, and was pointed towards a small building near the harbor.

I went over there, and talked to the owner, and after telling him what I wanted, and how much I'd kill him if he didn't fix my ship, he hopped right on that.

I didn't want to use threats, but I really didn't care right now... I still have a lot of anger to get rid of... Hate Seakings.

And that was how all four of us was walking the streets of Loguetown, looking for the bar that Luffy went to, Gold Roger Bar, I think it was called.

"I still can't believe that you were eaten by a Seaking." Vincent said, shaking his head. "Wish I had a camera."

"Why are you still talking about that?" I replied, letting out a little killing intent directed at him. "It happened a week ago."

"It was still pretty funny." Leo said. "Good thing I have a really good memory."

"Forget now, or I'll make you."

"Ah~ It was so funny, I'll probably be laughing for years!~" Amaryllis said. "Don't worry Captain! I'll tell everyone what happened!"

"Tell even one person and I'll rip out those wings." Amaryllis just laughed, hopping away from me. "Damn it, why is my crew so care free? Laughing at this as if it was actually pretty freakin' funny... Just you wait! Next time you-"

I bumped into some large guy and nearly fell to the ground. "Sorry." I muttered at him, standing back up straight. After that, I continued walking and continued what I was saying. "Like I was saying, next time it will be YOU who will be eaten by a Seaking, and then I will be laughing at-"

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Oi." A rough voice said from behind me. Turning around, I found four people looking at me. My crew stopped and turned around right after me.

He was pretty tall and muscular, at six feet and four inches. He had black hair cut into a ponytail, that fell down to the middle of his back, a black beard around the sides of his face, to above his lip and on his chin. His eyes were black, the same color as his hair. In fact... his forehead was quite big, with a receding hair line. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a black captain's cloak, with red edges, short black pants and black sandals. At his sides, strapped to his hips, were two sheathes, containing what looked like, based off its size and length, butcher knives.

"What?" I said to him, not even looking at the other three guys next to him. The townsfolk near us sensed something wrong, and turned to face us. At the corner of my eye, past the four men now in front of me, I saw three marines walking down the street, heading towards us. We must've past them earlier... I didn't notice.

"You bumped into me." He said.

"So? I said sorry." I crossed my arms.

"You didn't sound very apologetic."

"And?" I'm a freakin' pirate bub, I don't care if I wasn't too 'apologetic'. You were in my way too, but I didn't ask for a sorry.

"And? And I want you to get down on your hands and knees, and apologize!" He continued, smiling down at me.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Let's go guys and girl, we have better things to do." I said to my small crew. Just as I started to turn around, he grabbed my head, and forcefully shoved it into the ground.

"Do you know who I am?" He said, yelling. My face cracked part of the road. A thin red line of blood fell from my lip. My anger was coming back. Damn Seakings... damn random pirates... "I am 'The Butcher' Krlos! I am worth seventy-five million Beli! So apologize like you mean it, before I kill you, you brat!"

Silence. The townsfolk around us stared with shocked eyes. My crew stood, waiting for me to either apologize... or say to beat the shit out of them. The three other people with the guy, now known as Karlos, smirked down at me.

What should I do?

Give in to this overwhelming anger and beat the shit out of this guy?

Or apologize... then beat the shit out of him?

Choices, choices.

I think I'll go with the third option.

Pushing myself up off the ground, forcing his hand, which still held the back of my head up, and looked him dead in the eye, and say...

"I'm going to freakin' kill you." Right as I finished saying that, Vincent jumped forward and gave Karlos a drop kick to the face, making him let go of me and jump back to avoid harm. "Vincent. Amaryllis. Leo." I said, standing to my full height.

"Yeah?" Vincent replied, a cocky smile on his face.

"Hm?" Amaryllis hummed.

"Yes?" Leo answered, smirking coldly at the four pirates facing us.

From the sides, new arrivals appeared. Multiple pirates came out of the side streets, or from the road. We were soon surrounded. The three marines who were here earlier, had already disappeared, probably requesting backup.

"Leo, you have, what I think, would be the best power for fighting multiple enemies. Well, not really, but you're still strong. So, you stay here and take on the giant and all these low-ranked pirates."

"Got it."

"Amaryllis. That guy just a little bit taller than me, with all the black? Take him to wherever and fight him."

"Okay~!"

"Vincent. That skinny and tall guy, you got him, right?"

"Yep."

"And I'll take the boss... So, how 'bout we go somewhere a bit less crowded? Mr. Butcher?" I said with a sneer. His face went red. I vaguely heard him grinding his teeth together. Is he mad? Is the little pirate captain mad?

"I'm going to make you regret this. Kill them boys!" He yelled and ran at me.

I quickly jumped back. Mid jump, I spun around and ran. "Come on, fat ass! Catch me if you can!" I laughed and he fumed.

Amaryllis quickly flew away, and her opponent followed after her, and so did Vincent and his opponent, minus the flying, of course. Such a good thing that pirates have such a good etiquette for following who is fighting who. It is such a wonderful feeling.

Now... How am I going to kill this fucker?

* * *

 **Insert: Fairy Tail OST - Blazing Dance**

"So, here we are!" I said, spinning around in midair, thanks to my fairy wings.

"..." The man in front of me was silent.

He was five feet and five inches tall, so one inch taller than Zmeu. He had messy black hair, that covered his left eye and ears completely. He wore a black suit and pants, with black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt.

At his side, hanging off his hip, was a rapier. His right hand drew it from its sheathe, and he moved his left arm behind him, and pointed the rapier upwards. He looked like a fencer... I think?

"I'm Amaryllis! So, who are you?" I asked, trying to get a conversation statered.

"I am..." He said, with a stutter. "'Angel of Death' Edwardo."

"..." I was stunned. An Angel? Angel of Death... why was that familiar?

"And I will kill you here. Come, my wings, and together, blood shall be shed." Black wings sprouted from his back, and he shot forward at high speeds.

I was stunned. Was that how he kept up with me easily? The second I had turned around, he was already on the roof right next to me... He flew after me too quick! And now!

His rapier was merely inches from my nose before I twisted out of the way! As floated away, just past the edge of the sword, Edwardo flapped his wings, and stopped. He then slashed his rapier at me, but stopping before it hit me. he then pulled back his arm quickly, and stabbed forward. I bent my head back, and just barely avoided the blow.

My Flash Precognition... I was seeing the attack coming, but it was much faster than I could keep up! Plus, he was pretty skilled, so when I start to move out of the way, he is already changing his attack, changing the future, it's too much!

"Stop it!" I shout, levitating some pebbles off the ground, and shooting them at him. He easily slashed all of the rocks that came near him into half, and then again. He faced me, flapping his black wings, his rapier pointed at the sky.

"Die." He said.

In my mind, he charged forward, wings flapping. He stabbed forward with his rapier, but stopped a hairbreadths short of me. He pulled back, creating a purple spear of condensed energy. He then threw it at me, and halfway to me, it multiplies into three. It was in such a way that I would have to go upwards, but then he appears and stabs at me. That is exactly five seconds from now. It looks as if I'll be hit no matter what... unless...

He rushed forward, wings flapping. He stabbed his rapier forward, but stopped right before piercing me. He moved backwards, and created a purple spear of condensed energy. Purple lightning rippled around it. He then threw it forward. And just like in my vision, it multiplied into three. It blocked him from view, but I knew he moved upward. As the spears reached me, I smiled.

Then they flew past me and nothing happened.

I was gone.

Edwardo had surprised eyes, but then...

"Take this!" A squeaky voice said to his left. he turned his head, and saw a small fairy, who looked just like the girl he was facing, in front of him!

A rock hit him in the face, making him flinch back. Then, everything started to become blurry and confusing.

"What?" Edwardo said.

"Haha! I did it again!" I cheered. I then returned to human-size and looked at him as he looked right him, his flying started to become unstable. I levitated some small pebbles up into the sky, and he saw them as giant meteors.

"T-the Hell?" He said. I giggled as I launched the small pebbles- er, meteors, at him. However...

He stabbed his rapier forward, shooting a purple light forward, as if the sword turned into a very long spear!

The meteor exploded! Or, should I say, the pebble exploded?

Even under an illusion, he could fight? The stab hit the middle of the pebble!

After he dispatched the remaining pebble-meteors, he faced him. He was still wobbly, but it seems as if the illusion wore off since the source of them disappeared...

"A stupid trick." He said. He then pulled back his sword arm, and stabbed his rapier forward, shooting a purple beam at me, that I just barely dodged. I was starting to breathe heavily too... I didn't have much energy left.

Edwardo then grinned, and I looked at my right arm. A small cut appeared on it! But the beam didn't hit me!

Then my eyes lit up with understanding. The attack didn't hit me... but...

"The air hit me." I said with a low voice.

"That's right." He said. I turned my attention to him. "I shot the purple spear through my rapier, making it look like a regular 'ol beam. However! I spun my rapier when I stabbed it forward, so the spear was in a spiral, making it look like a laser beam from a game or TV show. The air was affected by it, and cut you since you were so close." He finished with a smirk.

I remained silent for a few seconds, before I pointed at him.

"Ah! This is the longest I've heard you talk!"

"We just met a couple of minutes ago!" He yelled back. "Don't act like we're old pals!"

"We aren't?" I said, tilting my head.

"NO!" He then flapped his wings, sending black feathers everywhere. "Dark Feather Fall!" He said, naming his attack. My vision of five seconds gave me information of what was about to happen, but... It was longer than five seconds, and I definitely did not have enough energy to use another Flash Precognition. I'll have to stick to illusions and telekinesis for now...

The feathers was then enveloped by the same purple light as the spears, and stopped midflight. They then pointed towards me. 3... 2... 1... Now!

I created an illusion on myself and a rock that I levitated up to me that was about the same size as my fairy form. I then transformed back to my fairy form, and the illusion was complete. Tossing the rock to my left, I flew to my right. The feathers were blasted at the falling rock-me, and I swerved through the air, flying towards Edwardo, who watched the rock get ripped to shreds. I then changed back to human-size and... Kick him where it hurts!

"AH!" He screamed, losing control of his wings. He started falling to the ground. I then used an illusion on him, making him believe that the ground below... was actually a giant meteorite falling towards him! Through his tears, his eyes widened, and he stabbed his rapier down towards the meteor, shooting blasts of spiraling purple energy at it, but to no avail. Sensing his immediate doom, he turned around, holding his crouch, and flew upwards, heading towards the sky. He kept flying up, thinking that it was down, and... eventually realized that the illusion wore off, and he was so high up, that the oxygen was a bit... thick.

He soon passed out from lack of oxygen, trying to fly back down.

I laid down on a roof and sighed. Illusions are the best, I quickly decided. I watched as he became a fiery ball, falling back down to earth. He nearly flew into outer space... I don't know if I should call him stupid, or to clap.

What a bullshit way to win... I need to become stronger. Right. I should start training! Just... not right now. Too tired. Lack of energy. I think I'll take a nap for a couple of minutes...

Well, if I didn't kick him there, he wouldn't have fallen for that last illusion, but then again... nap time...

* * *

 **Insert: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders**

To my left and to my right, behind and in front of me, were pirates. They grinned, closing in slowly. They wielded swords and guns. The massive guy in front of me appeared to have no weapon, other than his two fists.

He was big and muscular, standing at seven feet and ten inches. He was bald, with no sign of hair whatsoever. He had red eyes. He wore a thin black t-shirt and gray khaki pants with black boots. He had on black fingerless gloves.

Before the pirates could attack, I grabbed he hilt of my Buster Sword, and drew it from its sheathe. I then summoned my stand, and it appeared behind me, arms folded. After a second or two, it reached behind it, and drew its own Buster Sword. Blue flames then ran up and down the blade.

I smirked as the nearby pirates were scared by the stand and the flames.

"I-is he a Devil Fruit eater?" One said.

"I-if he is, t-then what fruit did he eat?" Another replied.

The giant in front of me grunted, getting everyone's attention.

"Who cares." He said in a deep and gruff voice. He took a few steps forward. "With me here, then chances of losing is nearly zero percent." A vein bulged out of his forehead and he looked down at me and my stand.

My stand was just a little bigger than me, and was about a foot off the ground, but this giant was still just a little bit taller than my stand.

Cracking his knuckles, the giant spoke again. "I am 'The Beast' Alexander. I am worth sixty million Beli. What about you pipsqueak? What do you have on yourself?"

"Not that I know of." I replied with a frown. I should really look into that, but right now, it was time to fight!

"Hm. Such a weakling. Okay. Men. Kill him. He is obviously too weak to even put up a fig-" His eyes widened as I disappeared from view, wind blowing all around him.

When I reappeared, blood dripped down both my and my stand's sword, and most the weak pirates around us were defeated.

"You were saying?" I said with a smirk.

Veins appeared on the giant's forehead, and his mouth opened, revealing that his teeth were pressed against each other. I even saw one of them crack slightly...

"I'm going to kill you!" He roared, and ran forward faster than I thought possible for his side, but...

Captain was faster. I side stepped the giant's fist, and my stand rammed his fist into his gut. Alex-whatever coughed up some blood and stumbled back a few steps, but then...

He stood up completely fine. In fact... My right hand was bleeding quite a bit! My stand's right fist was messed up! What the Hell?

He smirked, and rammed his head into my stand's face, causing blood to spurt out of my nose and mouth. I might have a few broken teeth... and nose.

Star Azure swung its Buster Sword at his head, but he took it head on. The sword dug into his neck, but stopped before doing much damage... in fact, Star Azure's arm nearly broke from trying to force the sword to cut him! I felt the pain in my elbow! The bone even made a weird popping sound!

"Fucking what are you made of?" I shouted, holding my right arm, making my stand back up a couple of paces.

"Heheheh. When a force collides with something more durable than it, do you know what happens?" He grinned. I clicked my tongue.

My stand's sword, which was still stuck in the giant's neck, disappeared. Blue Flame appeared around its fists, and my stand went forward, fists raised and ready to fight. I stabbed my sword into the ground, and raised my own fists.

I stood in front of Star Azure. And Star Azure stood behind me. My body position was mimicked by Star Azure, and it was as if he became a large shadow.

"If you are too strong to hurt for my current level, then I'll just go up a couple of levels." I easily replied, rushing forward like a boxer.

"Ha! Weak!" The giant said, and swung his large arm at me. I easily ducked under it, and Star Azure went over it. I punched him hard in the gut with my right hand, and my stand did the same, only hitting his face.

The gut blow made blood come out of his mouth, and the face blow made blood fall out of his nose. However, my right index finger was rearranged to face the wrong direction.

It was broken. I jumped back, and fixed the position of the finger. I then tore some cloth off one of the unconscious or dead pirates next to me, and tied it around my index finger and the rest of my fingers. Better safe than sorry. But at least I can do damage to him...

"Was that all you can do?" He said, taking a few steps forward. "Let me let you on a little secret... I can't be broken!" He the leaped forward, and punched me in the face. I was violently thrown back, blood shooting out of my nose and mouth, but Star Azure caught me from behind! But the force of the blow made us keep going backwards. When we finally stopped, we had traveled about twenty meters away!

"Damn that hurt..." I said, spitting out a tooth. How am I going to beat him? Every time I hit him, I hurt myself more, and when he hits **ME** , it is as if a truck hits me in the face.

Wait... if he does so much damage, then all I needed to do was wear him out! Then, his movements will become slower, and I'll be able to dodge. Plus, I might be able to weaken him if I make him hit the ground, or building! Even slightly! I'll also have to try to hit him with some Blue Fire with Star Azure, but that will also hurt me...

"Die!" He yelled, his fist appearing in front of me.

"Fucking fuck!" I said in surprise, jumping back. The fist narrowly missed my chin, but the resulting wind created due to the force of the punch, knocked me back a couple of feet. "Freaking monster!" I said. Captain may be strong, but my Stand matches up to his Dragon-like strength. So even if he fought this giant, even Captain would have a rough time.

But!

He entrusted the defeat of this Beast to me, and I intend to carry it out!

 **Insert: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Decisive Battle**

"Let's do this!" I said and rushed forward. My Stand drew back its fist, and punched forward. The giant didn't even try to dodge. The punch hit the giant in the shoulder, Blue Fire exploding against him, but he remained mostly unaffected. While my fist was injured even more!

But!

I have to get past the pain! Punch again! This time, I punched the giant myself, dislocating another finger. My stand joined me in the attack, and unleashed his Aro!

" **ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO,ARO!** " Blood covered my fists, but I kept on punching!

"This is boring." the giant said, and pulled back his right hand. Keep punching!

He punched forward, and my stand was punched right through the chest! A hole appeared on me, right where he punched, but I ignored it. It wasn't lethal, and I can keep fighting!

Jumping up, I kicked the giant in the face, causing my blood to come out of his nose, but he remained unaffected by the attack. I jumped back, dodging a smashing attack with both his fists, which hit the ground, sending out debris and smoke, as if a miniature bomb went off.

I rushed forward through the smoke, Star Azure quickly finding our target and punching with Blue Fire. My stand punched the giant in the face, but when the giant stumbled backward in pain, holding his face, I did a double take.

Why was he now injured?

Sure, my hands are now completely numb, and feel as if they should be cut off... But why was he now injured? Then, when he removed his hand, I saw blood streaming down his now completely red eye.

...

So, was it just my imagination... or does this mean that his body is invincible, but his insides... wasn't?

Are you serious? Star Azure punched again, this time, pressing his thumb into the giant's other eye before he could react, and like last time, he screamed. The giant chopped Star Azure's right arm, and the arm was broken. My right arm fell limp on my body, but I didn't care.

I see a weakness, and I was going to go for it. Even if I had to use my broken right arm to attack. Attack his eyes! Stab your fingers up his nose! In his mouth! Ears! Everywhere that leads inside him!

Star Azure, now moving much faster, punched at him with its left fist, causing bones to creak, and blood to appear, and its right elbow to attack as well.

The giant, even with all his defense and speed, was soon overwhelmed. I joined in the attack right afterward.

"E-enough is enough!" Yelled the giant, smashing both of his fists into my stand's shoulders.

"Agh!" I shouted, my arms going limp. He dislocated my arms from the shoulder... That hurts you know!

But Star Azure didn't care. I didn't care. I leaped at him, hitting him in the left eye with my head. Though I suffered a concussion from the head attack, the giant stumbled back and fell on his giant ass. His eyes were now swollen shut, and he couldn't see. Blood leaked from the tightly shut folds of the eyes. Blood poured down his damaged ear drums. Blood fell out of his nose, came down his mouth, and there was a red patch where his crotch was.

I didn't remember hitting him down there, and it was definitely not Star Azure... Definitely. I don't stoop that low...

...

Okay, I might've kneed him there. What are you going to do? Call the marines?

I could vaguely hear them mobilizing in the distance, but that wasn't important.

"Ow, fucking that hurts ya bitch!" The giant roared, trying to stand up, but his injuries to his insides resisted against him. He fell back down in pain.

"Yeah, I don't care." I said.

"What did you say, ya punk?" He replied, unable to clearly hear me, due to his damaged ears.

"Right, well... hold still. I have just the attack to finish you up... A good 'ol punch to the face. Let's just break my entire bone structure..."

But instead of punching, both me and Star Azure lifted our legs up. At the same time, we kicked forward, hitting the giant in the face, right where his eyes were covered by his hands. We pressed our now very sore feet into his face, forcing his hands to apply some pressure against his eyes and he cried out in pain, falling back against the ground. We quickly jumped on him, continuing to press our feet against his hands, and thus, forcing his hands to apply some pressure to his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He yelled. In my mind, the thought of, throwing his hands up would help him and probably break my legs, but he probably wasn't thinking straight. And even if he did that, I would just hop back on and use my other leg to hurt him... this time, with nothing in-between foot and eye.

Was I a sadist? Maybe.

However... it looks like he passed out due to the pain.

Giving a sigh of relief that the fight was now over, I jumped off him, limping to a nearby building to sit down. The rest of the conscious pirates had already run away after the first attack, so no one was left on the streets, other than me, the giant, and the unconscious or dead pirates.

Well... I need to find Amaryllis so she can heal me... This is going to hurt...

Why do I get so injured? Why does everyone related to JoJo's Bizarre Adventures get such horrible injuries? Why are most of the injuries healed the next episode? Is the creator just a sadist?

Standing up, using the wall as a support, I started my limp towards where Amaryllis flew off for her fight. I don't know why captain wanted this to be a one-on-one fight in this town where... it is near... an entrance... to the... Grand... Line... With a huge Marine base... near it...

That fucker did this on purpose!

Get the most attention by fighting in different areas... He did it to gather the most attention! Did he purposely piss that pirate captain off? Why did he do it? To get us a larger bounty or something?

Next time I see him... I'm going to kill him. After I get healed. Broken and disconnected arms are not fun, and a fractured leg is also not good. My day has been ruined.

Wait... was this payback for the Seaking thing?

* * *

"So, who are you?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"The name's 'Jack the Ripper' Jackie. Seventy million Beli bounty on this ripping head." He smirked.

He was pretty skinny and tall. Standing at five feet seven inches, he appeared to be taller than what he was, with how skinny he was. Even though I was taller than him, I had to take two looks after I saw him, to make sure of his height. He just seemed like he was taller. He had brown hair tied into a pony tail and a small beard on his chin. A goatee. I think it was. He had green eyes that reminded me of an emerald.

He wore a long sleeved white shirt under a black best, black knee-length shorts, and black boots. He had a total of six claws strapped to his hands. Three on each hand, between his index, middle, and key fingers.

"Right... Well, my name is Vincent Brooks! No need to remember it... but please remember it. Okay, Mackie?" I said with a smile, completely serious.

"It's Jackie!" He screeched at me, jumping forward and slashing his six claws at my face. But, with the help of my amazingly OP Rinne'sharingan, I easily evaded the attack.

"Is that the best you can do, eh, Packie?"

"Jackie! Jay! Ae! Ce! Key! Ie! Eh! Jackie!"

"Whatever ya say, Zackie!"

"AHHHH!" Laughing, I easily jumped back from his attack. I side stepped whenever I messed up his name, avoiding a stab with his claws, or slash. I laughed even more when I saw his face looking so red from anger.

"That is it!" He said, stopping. When he stopped, I stopped.

"What's the matter, Aackie? Cat got your tongue, Backie? Too scared to continue, Cackie? What else do you have, Dackie?"

"..." Then, his entire body shined with a strong light.

"Ow!" I said, grabbing my face, hiding my eyes from the light. Even though my hands covered my eyes, the light still burned them! I couldn't see anything!

Then, Tackie slashed his claws at me, and the six claws cut through my skin. The cuts appeared on my arms, three on each arm. I jumped back, as soon as I felt them cutting through my skin... W-wait! It just ripped through them! Are there prongs on the blades? Like a hook on a fishing rod?

Damn that hurt! And also... why is my arms suddenly burning? They weren't on fire... but...

"Gackie, what did you do to my arms?" I yelled out.

"Hahaha!" Yackie laughed from my left. I spun around to my left. "Nothing special... I just cover my claws with poison, that's all." His voice appeared from behind me! I sensed something behind me, and jumped upward. I narrowly felt the wind from the claws ripping through where I used to be. That was dangerous!

"What is with this damn light?" I said, landing on the ground. I couldn't even tell where anything was! I didn't know if my back was to a building or not... The sudden blindness really messed up my sense of position... I had memorized the surrounding area as much as I could, but when I was blinded, everything was spun around! I had no idea where I was.

"Oh, that? I ate the Flash Flash Devil Fruit, and became a Flash man! I can now flash a light as low or as bright as I want to! This is even brighter than the sun!"

"But... though it may be brighter, it definitely doesn't provide much warmth!" I yelled back. "Hackie!"

"It's Jackie!" I then felt the six claws stab into my abdomen, injecting its poison inside of my body, before it was pulled out of me, the prongs doing increased amounts of damage. I coughed up blood.

I jumped backwards immediately, and my back hit against a wall. Jumping upwards, with my right hand above me, I felt something above me, and using chakra, I managed to pull myself up and over it, as if grabbing something in whatever I touched, when it was completely flat. I used chakra to stick my hand to the 'ceiling' or whatever it was, to swing myself up onto the roof, as if I was Spiderman.

I then summoned my Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, which formed itself as a gauntlet on my right arm. Though, it wasn't supposed to be a gauntlet, my Sacred Gear was actually quite weak. Probably because it wasn't in its true form.

It is supposed to be wings. Right now, I can only divide something twice in one day, so I mainly rely on my Rinne'sharingan. In this situation, dividing is my best bet. However... I need to know where he is to divide the light. It sounds weird, however, my Sacred Gear is incredibly weak - in a completely sealed state. It wasn't even in its true form for the sealed form!

The limits of this, what I called, [Twice Divide] is that it can only divide twice a day, and that I need to know the source of what to divide, When I fought Zmeu, I had visual contact on him, which let me divide his power. However, in this situation, my eye sight was sealed. Sure, I could 'sense' Tackie with my Rinne'sharingan, but I wasn't confident in hitting him with Dividing. The reason, is because I might divide his power and not the light he creates.

I don't have good control with it, so that, unfortunately, happens sometimes...

After I became a pirate with Zmeu, I tried to divide a Seaking in the water, but instead divided the waves around him... which then caused the Seaking to eat Zmeu. So it was really all my fault... but it was still hilarious.

Since arriving here, I haven't made much progress in my powers. I've only found limits in them so far. But in order to win this fight... I can only rely on the power of my two-fold sealed Sacred Gear!

So! Uackie! I will defeat you here! Even with poison coursing through my veins, or being blinded! I will win, and show that even I, can be a Heavenly-Dragon!

My gauntlet then radiated out a strange power, and disappeared. A new power flowed through me, and I felt a weight settle on my back...

 **Insert: Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong**

[ **Welcome, new owner of the Sacred Gear, [** _Divine Dividing_ **]! I am Albion, and I am sorry I had to test you like this... It was due to the orders of the Goddess who resurrected you from the dead, that I had to seal even my sealed power. Transferring an actual living creature across time and space and through different dimensions is a bit tricky... even if it was only a copy of the power and conscience. For that, I am sorry.** ]

I-it is okay? I guess? Does it really matter?

[ **I guess not. Now! Since my power has been unsealed, you have access to the Sacred Gear's true power! Of course you now must unlock and become stronger, but you can now, at least, divide whatever you want to divide, and gain the power you divide, four times a day. Become stronger!** ]

Right! I finished talking to my Sacred Gear, and using the wings, I divide the light around me!

[ **Divide!** ] My Sacred Gear yelled out from the wings. The light greatly diminished, but it was still pretty bright! I could only open my eyes up a little bit.

"W-what?" Fackie, said, eyes wide. I could just barely see him...

Again!

[ **Divide!** ] Once again, the amount of light radiating from Eackie disappeared, and was added to my power! Though it was just light, and so I didn't gain much from it... maybe I look a bit more radiant?

"What the Hell is that?" Wackie said, pointing at my wings with his right claw hand.

"This is the [ **White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings** ] also known as the Sacred Gear, [ **Divine Dividing** ]! Now! Divide!" I yelled out.

According to my will, the wings yelled out the words [ **Divide!** ] and the light dimmed even more. I could now open my eyes fully.

"S-so what? I can just create more light!" Vackie said back and smirked. He then made a grunting sound, but no more light appeared. "W-what?"

"I divided the light you generated, yes..." I said and smiled. "But it was due to dividing your _own_ power of creating light! Yes, I chose to divide the power of the Devil Fruit you posses! It will take time for that power to return to you, but... It won't be right now!"

"I'm still powerful without it!" He yelled and leaped at me, who was still on the roof. When he neared me, his claws ripped through the air, trying to tear right through me. But now, my Rinne'sharingan were wide open, and his movements were easily read! Though the power of my Sharingan could be compared to the beginning form of a Sharingan, they were still powerful, since they were also Rinnegan!

"Xackie! You will lose it one attack!" I announced, making a full hand signs.

"It's Jackie!"

"Lightning Style: Holy Divide!" I yelled and at the same time... [ **Divide!** ] was activated! To use Divide, ten seconds must pass, and that is the exact amount of time that past with each Divide! I divided Nackie's power, and took it for my own, and used it to power this lightning style attack, while also decreasing his own amount of power by half!

An explosive amount of lightning was released, and Jakcei was knocked back, eyes wide and unconscious. His claws was destroyed.

He fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Wooh! That was awesome!" I said, fist pumping the air.

[ **Hahaha! Looks like I'll have a pretty interesting host this time!** ] Albion said through my wings, so that only I heard. [ **I'd love to see the look on the Red One's face when he learns that my new host has some weird kind of eye power and handles the power of my Sacred Gear as if he has had it for years! How** _do_ **Have so much control over it already?** ]

"Ah, well... I have a lot of things to tell you. You already know about me being resurrected, so it should speed things up considerably! Well, you see, the 'weird' eye power is known as the Rinne'sharingan, and it is pretty awesome..."

And like that, I talked to Albion, The White Heavenly-Dragon Emperor, who resides in my Sacred Gear, [ **Divine Dividing** ].

* * *

I stood in front of the captain of this pirate group, the one known as 'The Butcher' Karlos. In his hands, were butcher knives.

Blood already dripped down from the knives.

"Such a ferocious power..." I said, smiling. I was breathing lightly, but heavily. Why? Because blood dripped down from a small, deep cut on my chin, and a large gash on my right shoulder.

He was an expert in using his two butcher knives, and what was more, was the amount of power he had... and the two powers he acquired when he resurrected.

"The power to always use one hundred percent of power you posses, no matter what, and the power to double whatever you wish up to one time, be it strength, speed, defense, regenerative abilities... or even me, to mess up my own attack by it becoming too fast in a split second, to make the timing off. Pretty dangerous."

"Hahaha." Karlos laughed. "I know right? And you... I thought you were pretty smart with the short exchange we had, but you're actually pretty stupid! Sure, you immediately realized what my power was, but why on Earth, did you give yourself such bad powers? Couldn't you have thought up a better power?"

"I could've... I could've wished to become a God. But, I wanted what I wanted, and so, these powers were granted to me." I looked down at my Shikai. Uindosuta... Hiryu... And then behind me at my wings and below at my tail. "I can tell... with this set up, I can become incredibly powerful."

"Hm. A Dragon and a sword that represents your soul... I wonder... what would happen if I break those two blades?" A devilish grin appeared on his face.

I smiled at him. "Then come and find out... if you can!"

Then, at the same time, we ran at each other, two blades trailing behind us, only to disappear faster than the eyes can see and appear between us, sparks coming off them.

Flames and wind were blasted backward from the force of the attack, and the fight resumed.

* * *

 **Hello! You might be wandering, why did I not show what happened first? Because I can! Anyway, Zmeu was injured and Karlos has such a frightening power! Who will win?**

 **As for Vincent... what poison is in his veins? You might find out next chapter!**

 **As for Leo... Will his entire be broken in his next fight? Find out one day, maybe!**

 **As for Amaryllis... Will she ever gain more energy for fights? For now, her fights will be incredibly short since she doesn't have the energy necessary to drag out a fight!**

 **There are so many questions!**

 **Why are the villains so weak compared to our Heroes? Well, they were well matched against them!**

 **Amaryllis would've never won against Alexander or Jackie!**

 **Leo would've never won against Edward!**

 **Vincent... could probably beat all of them with his Amaterasu... but excluding it, he wouldn't be able to beat Alexander!**

 **Zmeu? He wouldn't have done that well against Alexander!**

 **For some reason, Alexander is incredibly OP! If only he actually attacked and dodged instead of just sitting back and taking the hits! I call bull shit! Plot convenience! Whatever!**

 **Anyway, concerning Karlos... Yes, he is pretty powerful. However! Zmeu will most likely win! Maybe! Okay, it is pretty hard to tell who will win!**

 **But what about the marines? They are mobilizing! They are coming in!**

 **What was Zmeu's true plan when he said to split up and take each of them on, on-on-one style? Except for Leo who had to fight a couple of other weak pirates... If only the ones still conscious didn't run away. He might've lost then :/**

 **Anyway... This is enough for this time, right?**

 **You'll forgive me for the April Fools joke right?**

 **Right?**


	10. Flood

Hey everyone, it's everyone's favorite bastard! How are you all doing? I'm doing great - as great as someone whose house was flooded! Anyway, no updates for a long time probably! I will probably need a new computer, my tablet is horrible to write with! So, see ya another day, this has been ZeXal, and I am out!


End file.
